The Blind Side
by AuntMo
Summary: When Gabriel returns from another dimension with a new prophet, he not only has to help with the mess that he finds that the Winchesters and Castiel are in, but with the consequences of his own actions. Sequel to Gabriel, Interrupted.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Blind Side  
>Author:<strong>auntmo9<strong>  
>Rating:PG-13, for language<br>Genre and/or Pairing: Gen, No Pairings this chapter  
>Spoilers: Spoilers through all episodes aired<br>Characters: Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Castiel, Bobby, OCs  
>Word Count:2480<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.  
>Summary: When Gabriel returns from another dimension with a new prophet, he not only has to help with the mess that he finds that the Winchesters and Castiel are in, but with the consequences of his own actions. Sequel to <span>Gabriel, Interrupted<span>.

**A/N: This picks up immediately where Gabriel, Interrupted left off. It won't be entirely necessary to read it to follow this story, but it might be helpful. Also, this site was giving me fits yesterday. This was ready to post yesterday, but I couldn't access my account in order to do so. I was, however, able to access my livejournal account and post it over there. So you always welcome to follow me there (as auntmo9).These days, it is six of one, half a dozen of another with the way either of these sites are behaving.**

_Then_

_Dean Winchester sat on the couch at Bobby's house channel surfing. He was bored out of his ever loving mind. He and_ _Sam had stopped here a few days ago to do some research and take a quick break, and they hadn't been able to leave because of a late winter snow that hadn't let up. He had watched just about everything he could stomach on television and now it was down to a choice between watching some lame cheerleading movie called _Fired Up_, or reading a book. Both would lead to endless ribbing from his brother and Bobby. But maybe the book could be classified as research. But still, cheerleaders…_

_As Sam walked into the room to join him, they heard a clap of thunder that startled them both._

"_What the hell was that?" Dean exclaimed._

"_Thunder, you idjit," Bobby answered as he followed Sam. _

"_In the snow?" Sam asked_

"_Ain't you ever heard of thundersnow?" Bobby said. "It's a thunderstorm in the snow."_

"_And it is very rare," Castiel said, as he appeared in the living room. "It shouldn't be occurring in these conditions. Something else is happening."_

"_Whoa, Cas," Dean said. "Nice to see you, too."_

_Just then, another crack of thunder could be heard, this time much closer. The lights in the house flickered out, and when they came back on, a woman with dark brown hair lay crumpled in the middle of the floor._

_Sam was the first one to reach her, and as he rolled her over he stammered, "I…I think she's dead."_

"_Cas, who is she and why is her dead ass here?" Dean demanded._

"_I have no answers to that Dean. I just sensed something highly unusual. Something from outside our world, in fact, in this area and I came to investigate."_

_Sam noticed a locket around her neck and took a closer look. "I might not know why she is here," Sam said. "But this locket has her name on it. Ethel…Ethel Chambers."_

_At the mention of her name, Castiel gripped his head, cried out and fell to his knees. Dean rushed to his side, "Cas, man. Are you okay?"_

_The sky roared with thunder once again, this time shaking the very foundations of the house. A bright flash appeared in the center of the room and the humans had to shield their eyes. As it dissipated, they saw one of the last people they ever expected to see again._

"_Move out of the way, Sammy," Gabriel commanded. "I've got work to do. Resurrection is hard enough without your Gigantor limbs in the way."_

_The three men just gaped at the archangel as he made his way across the room liked he owned the place and began the work he had planned back in another dimension._

_Now_

Gabriel scooped the woman up and carried her to the couch. As he began to work on her, Dean yanked him by the arm. "Whoa there, slick. She ain't going anywhere. She's dead," Dean said. "Cas, _your brother_, on the other hand, is alive and in pain. You should help him first."

Gabriel shoved Dean away with one hand. "Interrupt me again, Dean-o, and you'll regret it," he grumbled. "Besides, Cas is fine. Just a little bit of pain. He will be alright in a few minutes. It's Tillie who needs my help now."

Dean was in Gabriel's face again within seconds. "How do you know Cas is fine? Do you even know what happened to him?"

"I said," Gabriel ground out, almost in a growl, "not to interrupt me again." With that he raised his hand, snapped his fingers and Dean was gone.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed, moving toward the archangel. "What did you do to Dean?"

"Nothing permanent," Gabriel explained. "I just moved him out of the way, put him on ice, so to speak. And if you're as smart as I think you are kiddo, you will stay out of my way and let me finish resurrecting Tillie."

Sam backed off as he watched Gabriel worked. A gentle glow covered the woman as the archangel seemed to be concentrating his power over her head. As she began to breathe, the front door slammed opened, bringing a rush of cold winter air into the house.

"You ass-hat!" Dean shouted as the front door slammed closed behind him. "You du...dumped me in a sn..snow drift outside. It is fl...flipping freezing out there!"

For the most part, Gabriel continued to ignore Dean as he monitored the woman. Assured that she was recovering and just in need of rest for awhile, he looked up at Dean. "You can't say I didn't warn you."

"You…her…you…how…" Dean stuttered, still shivering from the cold. Gabriel snapped up a round of hot chocolate for Dean as well as himself and the others in the room.

"Slow down there, Hot Shot," Gabriel chuckled. "Try not to get ahead of yourself. Why don't we start with Cas? While I have my own suspicions, does someone want to explain how and when this happened?"

"When she showed up," Sam volunteered, gesturing to Tillie.

"Not exactly, Sam," Bobby added. "It wasn't until you read her name off the locket."

"Shit," Gabriel muttered. "You said her name? Her full name, out loud?"

"Well, yeah," Sam answered. "We were trying to figure out who she was."

"What's so wrong with saying her name?" Dean demanded, tightly gripping his mug of hot chocolate with both hands, as much to keep himself from strangling the archangel as for the warmth it provided. He looked down into the drink for a moment. Damn angel couldn't even make a decent drink, he thought as he wished it had rum, or Kahlua, instead of being just straight hot chocolate. Looking back up at the archangel, he asked, "Is she cursed or something?"

"No, she's not cursed," Gabriel said, stealing a glance at her. He hoped she would sleep through all of this. She'd been through too much during the last couple of days and needed as much time to recover as possible. "She's a prophet."

"Great, we need another one of those as much as we needed your candy ass to come back," Dean retorted. "Besides, we've met a prophet before, and saying his name never hurt Cas."

"I am sure that is because he was from this dimension," Gabriel explained, brushing off Dean's taunt, for now, "and his name was already seared in Cas' brain."

"So?" Sam asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Think of it like circumcision," the archangel continued, taking a sip of the sweet, warm liquid. "As a fledgling, if you have prophets named seared into your brain, sure it hurts, but you don't remember it. But if it happens when you're fully grown, yowza! Hurts like a mother and you never forget it. The same way you never forget a girl forcing you to wear her pink panties," he said shooting a look at Dean, who was suddenly very interested in drinking his own hot chocolate. "However, there are no long term consequences."

Sam and Bobby paled at the mention of circumcision and shifted uncomfortably, so much so that they didn't notice the flush in Dean's face when Gabriel mentioned being forced to wear panties. Bobby eventually broke the silence. Glancing down at Tillie he said, "So what, then, she ain't from around here? And saying her name caused it to be seared into Cas' brain?"

"And the wise old hunter gets it in one," Gabriel said with a smirk.

"Who you calling old, boy?" Bobby said. "Seems to me, you got at least a couple thousand years on me."

Gabriel laughed. "You know, you're not so bad when you're not trying to kill me." He paused for a moment. "Cas should be fine in a few moments, but that isn't our biggest problem. If Sam said her name out loud, then her name has been seared into all angels' brains, not just Castiel's. I don't doubt it had the same effect on all of them. It must not have affected me because I already knew…that, and I was in between worlds when you said her name. But all my brothers and sisters know there is a new prophet in town. I'm sure some of them will come poking around given their track record. I was hoping to give Tillie a break from the freak show for a bit, but I'm not sure that will happen now."

"Yeah, especially with the war Cas is fighting against Raphael in Heaven," Dean said. "They won't want a prophet anywhere around him or us."

"Cas is fighting a war against Raphael? Since when?" Gabriel asked, dumbfounded. As they were speaking, Castiel began to rouse. "Hey, Bro, glad to see you could join the rest of the class. Your fanboy here was just filling me in on your spat with Raphie"

"It is much more than a spat, Gabriel," Castiel pointed out, as he ran his hand over his face and rubbed his eyes. "Raphael is determined to try and restart the Apocalypse himself, even with Michael and Lucifer in the cage."

"You're hanging out with a prophet and you don't know this?" Dean mocked. "Where have you been and how did you come back from the dead?"

"I was never really dead. Dad just kept me hidden in another dimension for awhile. He must have sent me home when he thought you needed my help. Of course, when don't you two chuckleheads need my help?"

"What you call help would leave less resilient people in a mental institution," Sam observed.

"It's a good thing I like you guys then, huh?" Gabriel said, flashing them a grin. "You wouldn't want to be on my bad side now would you?"

Dean groaned inwardly. "Fine, you were in another dimension. It still doesn't explain why your prophet here didn't clue you into what was going on over in our world."

"I didn't figure out she was a prophet until yesterday…or yesterday in the world we were in. Inter-dimensional travel causes a bitch of a jet lag, let me tell you," Gabriel snorted. As much as she needed the rest, he now almost wished she was awake. He was tempted to toss Dean out in the snow again already. He had a feeling she would be a bit more patient than he was with the explanations. "Anyway, since then, it has been a whirlwind of events that might be a normal day for a Winchester, but for someone like Tillie, it was a tad overwhelming. So she never got the chance to fill me in on everything."

Sam sighed. "Is she going to be okay? I mean, how did she die?"

"Do you doubt my resurrection skills, kiddo? Of course she is going to be alright," Gabriel boasted. However, secretly, even he was beginning to worry. Rest was good, but she should be showing signs of stirring by now. "Well despite the fact that she gave Luci himself a run for his money, it was an aneurysm that did her in. Her death provided the distraction I needed to escape her world, and in return, I brought her here to give her another chance at life."

"Wait a darn minute," Bobby groused, "Lucifer is out of the cage?"

"Naw," Gabriel shrugged. "Her world has their very own version of my scamp of a brother, along with a few other familiar faces."

"So you were in another dimension this entire time. Your return and her presence would explain the disturbance I felt," Castiel said.

"Yep, my grand entrance created the ripple in the Force you felt," Gabriel said slapping Castiel on the back. "How's the ole brain feeling? Recovering from that searing?"

"It was…uncomfortable, but I will be fine. However, her presence is cause for concern. It will not go unnoticed by Raphael."

"Yeah, Cas," Sam said. "We already covered that. The question is, what are we going to do about it?"

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

Tillie was dreaming. It had to be a dream, right? She was somewhere, where everything was white, and she was drinking a beer with Chuck. But then she felt someone tugging at her. Tugging hard.

When she awoke, wherever she was now, it was warm and she was lying down. It wasn't on a bed. It felt more like a well worn couch. But she still felt the tugging. Whoever was pulling on her wanted her to rest, so she drifted back off to sleep.

But it didn't last. Once again, she was yanked out her of sleep, this time because someone wished she was there to help them explain something. As she more fully awakened, she didn't open her eyes. She lay there on the couch. Because the last thing she truly remembered was Lucifer lunging for her, before her head exploded in massive pain. She thought it would be wise to play dead in case Lucifer and Meg were still around.

But her head no longer hurt, and she didn't hear Lucifer, or the sounds of any scuffle around her. What she did hear was Gabriel. And she was pretty sure it was her Gabriel, the one who had been living at her group home.

"_Do you doubt my resurrection skills, kiddo? Of course she is going to be alright," Gabriel boasted._

Resurrection skills, she wondered. Had she died? And there it was, that tugging, that pulling again. Someone was worried about her not waking up yet. And she not only knew it was Gabriel, but she felt him. Felt him, because he had his powers back. She wondered if it must be because he was from a different dimension that she felt the power coming off of him. She never felt this from the angels from her world. Maybe it was because he was contained in a vessel and they were not.

"_It was…uncomfortable, but I will be fine. However, her presence is cause for concern. It will not go unnoticed by Raphael."_

"_Yeah, Cas," Sam said. "We already covered that. The question is, what are we going to do about it?"_

She knew both of those voices, too. It would be a travesty to watch _Supernatural _for six years not to recognize those voices. That was Castiel and Sam. Could she be? No, she couldn't be. She sat up on the couch and rubbed the heels of her hands in her eyes. She felt someone sit down next to her and reach for her hand.

"Tillie, how are you feeling?" Gabriel asked the concern in his voice evident.

"Okay, I guess," she answered, as she opened her eyes, only to be confused at what she saw, or rather, by what she didn't see. "I'm a little fuzzy on the details of where I am and how I got here, though. And did the power go out or something? Why else would we all be sitting around in the dark?"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Blind Side  
>Author:<strong>auntmo9<strong>  
>Rating:PG-13, for language<br>Genre and/or Pairing: Gen,  
>Spoilers: Spoilers through 6.16 And Then There Were None<br>Characters: Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Castiel, Bobby, OCs  
>Word Count: 2551<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.  
>Summary: When Gabriel returns from another dimension with a new prophet, he not only has to help with the mess that he finds that the Winchesters and Castiel are in, but with the consequences of his own actions. Sequel to Gabriel, Interrupted.<p>

**A/N: Again, this picks up immediately where Gabriel, Interrupted left off. It won't be entirely necessary to read it to follow this story, but it might be helpful. **

**Also, while it will contain spoilers for all episodes aired through 6.16, I won't necessarily follow the rest of the season as it happens. Anything that does happen in the story and in future episodes is entirely coincidence and unplanned.**

**Finally, I owe thanks to both Jesse A. Harper and Kit-cat99 for reviewing my work and helping me work out the kinks from this chapter. I appreciate the help.**

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
>Though my mind could think I still was a mad man<br>_

Everyone stared at Tillie in confusion for a moment, and then looked at each other. The lights had flickered out when she and Gabriel had shown up, but they had been on ever since then. It wasn't dark in the room at all. As Tillie shifted uncomfortably on the couch during the lull that had settled over the room, Dean finally broke the silence.

"Dark? It's not dark in here," Dean remarked. "If you are having trouble seeing lady, maybe your angel here didn't bring you back from the dead quite the same way you left."

Dean Tillie thought to herself. That was the voice of Dean Winchester. What did he mean it wasn't dark? And apparently she really had been dead. Her head was swirling with so much information. But before she could ask, she could feel both anger and worry cropping up in Gabriel. How was it that she knew what he was feeling?

"Can it Winchester," Gabriel retorted. "Maybe if you hadn't been interfering, she would be fine. I swear, if I can't fix this because of your meddling, being a Popsicle will be the least of your worries." Gabriel turned to Tillie and took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "We'll work on the where you are and how you got here in a minute. First, let me know what you can see, Till. Can you do that?"

Tillie bit her lip. This was definitely not a promising sign. "Well," she began tentatively. "Not much if I am honest. Like I said, it looks like it is dark out and the lights are turned off. I can see some shadows and shapes and some general movement. But that is about it. I can't really make out details or faces, nothing like that."

She could feel more intense power coming from Gabriel for a few seconds before he sighed. She could feel the defeat in his body as his shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry, Tillie. I really am sorry. I didn't even consider this as a possibility when I brought you over. I should have, given what happened to me."

"What are you talking about?" Tillie asked. "Can't you heal me? Can't you make me see again?"

Gabriel stood up and walked away from the couch. "No, I can't," he answered quietly.

"Why not?" Sam asked. "What's wrong with her? Why can't she see?"

"Maybe it's not her, dude," Dean whispered, poking Sam in the ribs. "Maybe it's his mojo that is on the fritz."

"Nothing," Gabriel said, glaring at Dean. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with her. Her eyes are working fine. There is nothing to heal."

"Then why can't I see?" Tillie cried. "Why is everything dark? Because, clearly, based on what you people are saying, I am the only one who can't see right now! And what does that have to do with bringing me over? Where, exactly did you bring me?" Though Tillie had a pretty good idea where she was, she still really didn't want to believe it.

"Do you remember me telling you how it was brighter in your world, Tillie? How the intensity of the light gave me headaches sometimes?" Gabriel asked, as he shoved his hands into his pockets, pacing back and forth in the room.

"Yes," Tillie said, growing frustrated, "but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I think it is the opposite here for you," Gabriel answered. "I think everything is darker to you, so much so that you can't see."

"That would make sense, Gabriel, given your own experience," Castiel said.

"Really?" Tillie said bitterly. "In what universe?"

"Apparently, in this one," Sam explained. "It is basic science. Light travels on wavelengths. Light most likely travels on different wavelengths in the different dimensions. So your eyes weren't created to see the visible light on its frequency in this world, just like it was too bright for Gabriel to handle in yours."

"In English, geek boy?" Dean demanded.

"She's blind, you idjit!" Bobby exclaimed. "She can't see in this world and no angel mojo is going to fix it! It wouldn't be the first time they left one of us behind while the rest of the world moved on."

A stillness settled over the room again, as everyone began to contemplate what this could mean, especially Tillie. She hadn't even begun to grasp where she was, and now she had to deal with this. She was blind, in a room with two angels and no one could heal her? That couldn't be possible. And yet, she knew Bobby of all people was right.

Castiel spoke up. "This still doesn't change the fact that Raphael is now aware that she is here and that she is a prophet. That is the bigger problem at hand."

"Excuse me?" Tillie said incredulously, as she began to snap. She stood up from the couch and turned in the direction that she heard Castiel's voice come from in an effort to face him. She only managed to look somewhere in between Cas and Dean. "You think the bigger problem is Raphael? Apparently, I just died and was 'brought over' from my home to wherever this place is by Gabriel, who supposedly raised me from the dead into a world where I. CAN'T. SEE! And neither of you bastards with wings can heal me! I think that is a pretty big problem!"

As Tillie did what came natural to her, stepping toward them in her anger and frustration, she demonstrated how big of a problem it was actually was. Although it was intuitive for her to move in what she thought was their direction while speaking to them, in her exasperation she had already forgotten her limitations of not being able to see. She promptly walked into the end of the couch, and started to fall over it. Gabriel was there in a second to catch her, which only irritated her further. "Let go of me," she growled, pushing him off of her.

"I guess the prophet didn't see that one coming," Dean observed, at which point Bobby smacked him on the back of the head, causing Dean to wince.

"Tillie, you were falling," Gabriel sighed. "I was just trying to help."

"That is my point exactly," Tillie stated, as if she had made perfect sense and had won her argument, much to the confusion of the men around her.

"Bobby," Sam whispered, motioning to both the older hunter and his brother, "Can you help with something in the kitchen?" Bobby immediately understood that Sam felt the need to give Tillie time to work a few things out with Gabriel and followed him without question. Sam had to grab Dean by the forearm, though and drag him into to the other room.

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

"Hey bitch, what's the deal?" Dean complained. "I think we might be about to miss all the action."

"Exactly jerk," Sam retorted. "They don't need an audience for whatever drama they've got going on right now. Besides, we need to figure out what we are going to do with her."

"What do mean, do with her? She's not our problem," Dean scoffed as he grabbed a round of beers from the fridge, handing one to his brother and Bobby before opening his own and leaning against the kitchen counter. "Gabriel brought her here, let him deal with her."

"She ain't gonna wanna go nowhere with him. She ain't gonna wanna go nowhere period," Bobby scowled. "She's in a strange place and she can't see. Not exactly going put her in the mood to follow the Winged Wonder around the globe."

"Then she will need some place to stay while gets her bearings," Sam pointed out as he looked Bobby in the eye. "Some place that is safe from the trouble that will surely follow with her being a prophet."

"Aw, hell," Bobby groused. "This here ain't no damn halfway house! I got things to do. I got my own life to live."

"Bobby," Dean chuckled. "You know you'll just love having the company. Besides, it might make that pretty neighbor of yours a little jealous."

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

Castiel was unperturbed by Tillie's anger. "Now that Raphael is aware you are here, he will seek you out to use for his own purposes and to ensure that we do not have access to you. Even now, it is likely Raphael has sent out his forces in search of you."

"Yeah, well you have already been dealing with him all seas-...I mean all year," Tillie stammered. "You haven't even bothered to tell your best friends what is really going on in this war. I could say the same for you, as well, ya' know, that you just want to use me for your own purposes. So you just keep dealing with Raphael and let me figure out how I am going to handle the fact that no one seems to give a damn that I'm blind!"

"Tillie, I'm pretty sure Cas isn't trying to use you. He is the only one of my brothers who isn't a loser," Gabriel said trying to calm her down. "Besides, I care. I will help you deal with this."

"You?" Tillie said. "I am pretty sure you're the reason I got dragged into this mess to begin with. I just want to hide away somewhere safe, so I have a chance to think this through and figure out what I am going to do."

"There are very few safe places," Castiel insisted. "One of Raphael's hit men even managed to get into Bobby's home a few weeks ago. The fact that you cannot see only adds to your defenselessness."

"Uh, hello," Gabriel said, waving to the rest of the room and rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Archangel here. And I am pretty sure I am the archangel assigned to protect her. She is not defenseless. In fact, I did a lot to save her ass back in her world and made sure she got here safe."

"Got her here safe?" Sam laughed, as he came back into the room, followed by Dean and Bobby. "Dude, she materialized on Bobby's floor, dead. How is that saving her ass back in her world and getting her here safe?"

Gabriel's eyes narrowed as he looked at Sam. "I got her here, didn't I? I resurrected her, didn't I?"

"Wait a minute," Tillie said to Gabriel. "I was told or, rather shown by…one of your counterparts that I was going to die, so that you could escape unnoticed by Lucifer. But no one ever said anything about you bringing me back with you. And I wasn't allowed to tell you, so how did you even know?"

Dean just shook his head. "Lady, you're not making any sense. Who told you that you were supposed to die for this joker?" thumbing towards Gabriel. "And why would you even bother for someone who was in the practice of killing people for fun? What kind of prophet are you? Didn't you know who he really was, or what he really was capable of?"

"Could you just cut me some slack on the whole prophet thing?" Tillie asked Dean. "I just found out I was a prophet yesterday. Before that I thought all of this was some television show I liked…a lot… enough in fact, to write my own stories about it sometimes. I never realized until Gabriel stumbled into my life that my stories were as real the house I am standing in."

As the Winchesters gaped at her, Gabriel pulled her aside. "Tillie," Gabriel muttered. "Ipzay itway aboutway ethay elevisiontay owshay."

"Oh Gabriel, this isn't grade school," Tillie said, exasperated. "There is no need to speak in Pig Latin."

"Pigs do not speak," Castiel said, confused. "And Gabriel was not using any form of Latin that I am familiar with."

"Bro, Pig Latin is…oh never mind," Gabriel gave up, not even bothering to explain.

"Wait just a minute," Dean said. "You're from that universe where fake me and fake Sam live? How did Gabriel even manage to get you back?"

"No," she admitted. "My world is different. It still has fake Winchesters. But there are supernatural beings, like angels there, too."

"It is worse than that, Dean," Sam brought up. "She just said she wrote stories. _Fan stories_. She's another Becky Rosen."

"Oh, no, no, no," Tillie claimed. "No I'm not. I'm nothing like her. _I_ don't write slash."

"Slash?" Dean groaned. "Oh god, please don't remind me. I think I just threw up a little in my mouth."

"Yeah, be glad I don't write slash," Tillie suggested. "Because apparently what I write, _happens_. And that whole profound bound you have going on with Castiel would have a completely different meaning if I did write slash."

That shut everyone for a few minutes, and gave Tillie a chance to breathe. It also reminded her that her questions hadn't been answered by the archangel. "Gabriel, you still haven't given me any answers. How did you know what was going to happen, since I didn't tell you? And how did I end up back here with you? You didn't have any powers before you left and none of the angels from my world told me I was coming here."

"I may not have had my powers, Tillie," Gabriel said. "But that doesn't mean I couldn't recognize the signs of supernatural involvement. I was just hoping it meant that my Dad was up to something and I would be going home soon."

"Okay," Tillie acknowledged. "Still, I want to know how you knew I was going to die, and how I ended up here."

"Geesh, I am not stupid, Tillie," Gabriel said. "Those headaches you were having, all that medication you carried, and that wicked nosebleed? I may not have had my powers, but I have seen enough life and death over the years to know when death is around the corner. You had helped me more than anyone else in your world. Probably more than most humans I've met. I didn't want to leave you to die. So I made other arrangements."

"What other arrangements?" she asked, suddenly worried.

"Well," he chuckled. "You'll get a kick out of this."

"Get on with it, boy," Bobby grumbled. "Quit yer stalling."

"You're right," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I had no powers, not until I was here, back in my own world. I couldn't get you back on my own. So I called on someone who could help. An old friend."

"What old friend?" Sam asked, echoing Tillie's thoughts. "How could you have an old friend in another dimension?"

"Well, it seems as though angels weren't the only ones in Tillie's world. They have gods, too," Gabriel said wiggling his eyebrows. "Very hot gods, if you know what I mean."

"You didn't," Dean uttered in disbelief. "She tired to kill you the last time you saw her. She even bound us to her with her blood."

"I know," Gabriel said with a smirk. "That was the kind of magic I was counting on."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Blind Side  
>Author:<strong>auntmo9<strong>  
>Rating:PG-13, for language<br>Genre and/or Pairing: Gen, Hints at Gabriel/OC  
>Spoilers: Spoilers through 6.16 And Then There Were None<br>Characters: Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Castiel, Bobby, OCs  
>Word Count: 2157<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.  
>Summary: When Gabriel returns from another dimension with a new prophet, he not only has to help with the mess that he finds that the Winchesters and Castiel are in, but with the consequences of his own actions. Sequel to Gabriel, Interrupted.<p>

**A/N: Again, while it will contain spoilers for all episodes aired through 6.16, I won't necessarily follow the rest of the season as it happens. Anything that does happen in the story and in future episodes is entirely coincidence and unplanned.**

**Finally, I owe thanks to Kit-cat99 for reviewing my work and helping me work out the kinks from this chapter. **And special thanks to both Jesse A. Harper and** her dad for a little bit in the middle of this chapter that they helped inspire.**

"What do you mean it was the kind of magic you were looking for?" Tillie asked "Which old friend did you look up in my world?"

"Kali," Sam said. "The idiot called Kali to help him with a blood spell, I am almost positive."

"Hey, it wasn't a bad idea," Gabriel said, defending himself. "It worked didn't it? I got Tillie here without any of my powers."

"Wait, you barely recognized the fact that something supernatural was going on in her world," Dean asked of Gabriel, "but you knew enough to summon a pagan god to help you?"

"Like I said before, I am not stupid. There were signs that alluded to the fact that there were supernatural beings around," Gabriel pointed out.

Tillie opened her mouth to mention the fact that she had literally been tailed by an angelic mutt, but immediately closed it. Gabriel had made no outward effort to stop her, but it was as if she could hear him screaming from inside his soul. He didn't want the Winchesters to know about the "other" Gabriel. Given what she had heard so far, she didn't blame him. They would never let him live it down. And she didn't want that ribbing to start, at least not right away. She needed answers. Like why she could hear Gabriel's thoughts and the fact he seemed to know hers. It was beginning to freak her out. So she would let it slide for now, and went back to her original questions.

"I'm still back at blood spell," Tillie finally spoke up. "How exactly did a blood spell get me here, to this universe?"

"It must of worked the along the same lines the way it did with us, right?" Dean suggested. "Kali used our blood to bind us to her so we couldn't leave that hotel. So the numbskull here must have had her do something similar."

"The spell I had Kali use was more complicated than the one she used on you two muttonheads back in Muncie," Gabriel explained. "Kali only need to keep you around for awhile as bait for Luci, so holding onto to your blood did the trick. I needed something stronger to anchor Tillie to me while we traveled across dimensions."

"Brother, surely you weren't that foolish as to be involved in a blood binding ritual?" Castiel asked. "The consequences to the two of you could be grave."

"Seems to me, foolish is his middle name," Bobby said.

"Blood-binding ritual?" Tillie asked, dumbfounded. "Please tell me that isn't what it sounds like."

"It's exactly what it sounds like," Sam said. "Kali bound the two of you together, using blood from each of you. Am I right?"

"Exactamundo, kiddo," Gabriel said, giving Sam the thumbs up.

"You mean..?" Tillie said, beginning to shake.

"Yep, you're stuck with me, doll," Gabriel chuckled, as he threw an arm around Tillie's shoulder.

"How did you even get my blood?" Tillie asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"That was the inspired part," Gabriel answered with a smile. "When I helped you with that massive nosebleed, I ended up with that blood soaked towel so that was what gave me the idea in the first place."

Tillie stood there thinking about what they all had told her. Gabriel had bonded himself to her. That must explain why she knew some of his thoughts and emotions. And why he knew some of hers. Gabriel had bonded himself to her. He said he did it to bring her here when he had been without powers. Gabriel had bonded himself to her. But he never asked her permission. Gabriel had bonded himself to her. And now she was stuck with him.

Tillie had enough. She shoved Gabriel's arm off of her shoulder and pushed him away. "You jackass!" she yelled. "Who gave you the right to use a blood spell to bond me to you?"

"Hey, I did that to save you," Gabriel said stepping away from her. "None of your other angel pals in your world seemed to care about the fact that you died saving me. I, on the other hand, made sure you had another chance at life."

"A life that is apparently firmly attached to yours," Tillie spat out, as she stumbled across the room to get away from him, bumping into Bobby's desk in the process.

"Look, I know he's a pain in the ass, lady," Dean said. "But you have only been here for a little bit. It can't be that bad."

"So are you offering to take my place?" Tillie ground out. "Because I'm telling you, so far, since I woke up, I am pretty sure that messenger boy and I have been sharing our thoughts and feelings without really speaking, which is one of the creepiest things I have ever experienced. I will gladly trade you places if that's what you are suggesting."

"That is not a normal side effect of a bonding spell," Castiel remarked.

"Yeah, well this wasn't a normal spell," Gabriel said nervously, running a hand through his hair. "Kali warned me that there would be increased risks, especially since she didn't collect Tillie's blood herself."

"You knew? You knew this could go wrong! How stupid are you!" Tillie shouted, as she felt around the desk for something, anything she could grab and hurl at the archangel. As she finally latched onto a lamp, Gabriel realized what she was doing and snapped his fingers, disappearing. Tillie, however, sensed what he did and waited until he reappeared behind her. She swung around and broke the lamp over Gabriel's head.

"Hey, just because I can heal myself doesn't mean that didn't hurt," Gabriel squawked, rubbing his head.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked, slightly stunned. "You can't even see him!"

"Who said you could use my lamp as a Louisville Slugger?" Bobby bellowed.

"It was meant to hurt, you asshole," Tillie said to Gabriel, still fuming. "And you can replace Bobby's lamp while you are healing your poor little old self. I guess that bond is useful for something, given the fact that at least I can sense where you are."

"Tillie, why don't I take you upstairs," Sam offered. "Bobby is willing to let you stay here for the time being while you figure things out."

"Hmph, I don't want to be sent to my room like the naughty child while all the adults talk about me," Tillie huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"It would help if you didn't act like one," Dean muttered.

"I heard that," Tillie insisted. "I am blind, not deaf. You try putting yourself in my shoes for five minutes, Winchester and see how you act."

"Dean, cut it out," Sam said. "Tillie, I just thought it would be easier for you if you could rest while we deal with the real five year old in this situation." The hunters in the room turned and looked at Gabriel, who looked taken aback at the suggestion.

"Aw, Sam," Gabriel answered. "You wound me. I'm not five. I'm dis many," as he briefly held up what looked like his pinkie, index, and middle fingers. But with a shake of his hand, it turned into tens of thousands of fingers, to the point of momentarily disorienting everyone except Tillie, who could not see what he was doing.

"If he is holding up more than this many," Tillie said, gesturing with her middle finger in Gabriel's general direction, "then it's way too many."

Tillie felt a very large hand clamp down over hers and pull her arm down. "Remember who you're dealing," Sam hissed in her ear, as he began to walk her toward the stairs. "He might take that very literally."

"Yeah, well, he will regret it if he tries," Tillie growled.

As the others watched them depart, Castiel spoke up. "I should go as well. I have urgent matters to attend to and I should see how Tillie's arrival here has affected the Host."

"Hey Bro, I should go with you," Gabriel offered. "You could get me up to speed on this war and maybe I could help out."

"That would be…unwise," Cas replied.

"Really?" Dean asked. "I thought you needed all the help you could get these days."

"That is true," Cas said. "But Gabriel has been party to a spell that already is showing unusual side effects. And despite the fact that Tillie wants nothing to do with him at the moment, he is still her guardian, and should remain close by in case Raphael's forces should attempt anything." Not waiting for a response, Castiel disappeared with the sound of rushing wings.

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

"And the shower is on your right," Sam explained as Tillie felt her way around the bathroom.

"So if I am going to stay here for awhile," Tillie said. "What do think the chances are of you and your brother leaving anything like toothbrushes, toothpaste, and soap in the same place?"

"Wow, I guess I never really thought about that before," Sam admitted, as he led her to the bedroom she would be using. "I suppose it is something I could work on, but good luck with Dean. I don't think he puts his clothes away in the same place twice. Here, on your left is the bedroom."

"I think I can work around that. I just will keep my own stuff in a little kit, if you can work on keeping the floor at least clean so I don't trip over anything," Tillie suggested.

"I think we can manage that," Sam chuckled. Tillie made her way to the bed and sat down, as Sam explained the layout of the room. "There is a night stand to the left of the bed and a closet on the right side. There is a dresser to the left of the door and on the far wall there is a chair, just to the right of a window."

"Thanks, Sam," Tillie said, as tears started rolling down her face. "I…I am not usually like this. I owe all of you, well…most of you an apology. I am not this angry, bitter person who yells and screams all of the time."

"Yeah, well how long have you known Gabriel?" Sam asked. "I think we have all tried to kill him at one time or another, even if he was claiming to help us. You have as much reason as any of us ever did."

"I suppose you're right," she sighed. "I'm just stuck with him now, I guess."

"We will try to figure something out. We usually do. Can I change the subject for a minute?" Sam ventured. "Are you sure that you're not from the same universe that Dean and I just got back from? I mean, how many worlds can there be where there is a television show about our lives? I just find it a little strange that there would be all of these different universes with, well shows about us."

"Oh my gosh," Tillie exclaimed. "There are an infinite number of parallel universes, and I had to find the one of those infinite parallels where there is a Sam Winchester who does not believe in parallel universes. You know, you could loose your nerd credentials for thinking like that."

"Did you just quote Sheldon Cooper to me?" Sam asked incredulously. "Okay, so I am not saying that they aren't other worlds out there. But how many are there where my life is a television show?"

"Who knows," Tillie asked. "That is the whole point of the word infinite…you can't really put a number on it. Besides, aren't there stranger things than your life being a fictional television show in another reality?"

"Yeah," Sam laughed. "Like how the Kardashians could be a reality television show in any universe."

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

"Well, you screwed up, Dude," Dean said to Gabriel.

"Ya think?" Bobby asked as he picked up his broken lamp and handed it to the archangel.

"Look, I did what I thought was best," Gabriel said as he snapped his fingers and put the lamp back together.

"And that has always worked out so well for those of us who know you," Dean remarked.

"Well, what I would like to know, is what the hell has been going on while I've been away. I figured out the Apocalypse was averted and you two chuckleheads managed to get my brother back in his cage. Also, somehow in the process there is some battle for Sammy's soul, and now there is a war in Heaven. How much did you manage to screw up?"

Bobby just shook his head. "Now is as good as time as any I suppose, especially with Sam upstairs with your prophet. Have a seat; you're going to need it."

"And if you breathe a word of anything I'm about to tell to my brother," Dean threatened, "I will end you."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Blind Side  
>Author:<strong>auntmo9<strong>  
>Rating:PG-13, for language<br>Genre and/or Pairing: Gen, Hints at Gabriel/OC  
>Spoilers: Spoilers through 6.16 And Then There Were None<br>Characters: Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Castiel, Bobby, OCs  
>Word Count: 2642<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.  
>Summary: When Gabriel returns from another dimension with a new prophet, he not only has to help with the mess that he finds that the Winchesters and Castiel are in, but with the consequences of his own actions. Sequel to Gabriel, Interrupted.<p>

**A/N: Again, while it will contain spoilers for all episodes aired through 6.16, it is definitely going AU from there. Thanks to **Jesse A. Harper for her help and brainstorming with me on this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.  
><strong>**

****I am really sorry that I haven't updated in almost two weeks. Real life has been very challenging with serious issues going on for me. My sister had a major, life threatening event that required emergency surgery a week ago and everything that wasn't family related was pretty much put on hold until yesterday. She came though it okay, even though she will have a long recovery ahead of her. So thanks for hanging in there and waiting for me to update.  
><strong>**

Darkness fell over Singer Salvage Yard as the snow continued to fall and the temperature dropped. That did not deter the lone figure standing outside the fence near the entrance of the grounds. Weather was never an issue for him. However, the fatigue he felt from this war he was fighting was. Despite his outward bravado, it was not going as well as he would have his enemy, or even his own forces, believe. He had lost too many warriors and weapons to that young upstart. He had even lost his own vessel and had to go looking for someone else just as suitable, which was never easy. It was not like there were Cupids ensuring he had vessels lined up for a fight like this. His older brothers had everything handed to them. And they squandered it. He was the one left picking up the pieces, trying to ensure that things went according to the plan.

In the midst of this battle, he had made some grave decisions. He had forged an unholy, but necessary alliance. It was the only way he saw that he could defeat the enemy within his own family. Once he was rid of that cancer, he would worry about the unusual partnership he had made. But if he was able to defeat the enemy within and get Heaven's plans back on track, he would have all the help he needed to render his agreement null and void and dispose of his unlikely ally.

But now, as he waited and watched from afar, he was more concerned about what brought him to Sioux Falls. For inside the home he was observing was an enigma he couldn't explain. A new prophet. He had felt the searing when her name had been called. But that should not be possible. All the prophets had been named long ago. There should not be any new ones. Even more disconcerting, this one was not under his care. He had no way of knowing what she was seeing or who she was sharing it with. If she saw what his plans were and told the wrong people, he had much to loose.

And there was an angel in there with her. With the wards surrounding the home, he couldn't sense who it was, but he knew it was one of the older ones, one like him. There were so few of them left. The presence seemed familiar to him, but it couldn't be him. He had disappeared long ago, only to briefly return before being killed by the abomination that was Lucifer.

He may not be able to know what she was seeing, but he could tell that she was starting to have a vision. He needed to act. Alone, he would face not only the angel, but the hunters in the home as well. But perhaps right now, he didn't need to. Perhaps if he just changed or interrupted the vision, it would be enough to buy him some time. And he would not need to get any closer than he was to make a few changes and begin to sow the seeds of doubt among the rag-tag group of warriors within the building.

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

Once Sam left her alone in the room, Tillie quickly realized how tired she really was. She changed into a t-shirt that Sam had loaned her before crawling into the bed. Before she knew it, she promptly fell asleep. Her sleep, however, was not restful. Soon she was dreaming. The dream she was having was unlike most dreams she had before. This one was more vivid, more real.

For starters, she could see in her dream, as if she were home again. But she knew she was not. For she was surrounded by the people in this world. Dean and Gabriel were arguing. That was nothing new, but this time it seemed to be about Sam. Dean wanted Gabriel to leave Sam alone. But Gabriel was saying something about Sam needing to face the past in order to be able to forgive himself. As she tried to move closer, Dean started shouting about not wanting the wall to come down, then the world shifted and she found herself watching a woman, sitting on the floor of an empty warehouse, nearly broken in spirit. No, not a woman Tillie realized. It was herself. So tired and worn, she was barely able to recognize herself.

So taken aback by her own appearance, she was distracted for a moment by the sound of fluttering wings. She turned around, hoping to see her who might be coming to her aid. It was Castiel, but he looked less than pleased, almost angry. She heard his gravely voice say, "Are you ready to tell me the prophecy?"

"Go to hell!" She heard herself lash out at the angel. "I am sure your brothers would make room for you in the Cage."

"I grow tired of waiting," she heard Cas say. "I told you, I would restore your sight if you cooperate."

"And I have told you, I am not paying that price." Tillie was in shock. Cas was trying to force her cooperate with him by promising her that he would give her sight back. It didn't make sense. But before she could ponder it further, someone else appeared.

"Are you a fool?" Castiel accused. "If she has seen us together, now they will know we are working as on e!"

"She will never leave this place to tell anyone, angel." Tillie tried to turn to see who it was that came into the warehouse, but before she could, she woke with a start.

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

Gabriel looked out the window and watched the snow fall gently outside as he digested everything that Bobby and Dean had told him. Dean had seriously let Death put Sam's soul back in him after his two older brothers had been playing their own version of the Stanley Cup, with Sam's soul being the hockey puck? Wall or not, that kid was in serious trouble.

Gabriel wasn't so sure that not letting Sammy remember was the best tactic either. Even before all of this crap, the kid had always had a strong need for atonement for things he was never responsible for, so Sam surely had an overwhelming guilty conscious for the things he had done without his soul. Of course, trying to atone for your sins and actually forgiving yourself were two different lessons, the latter one that no Winchester he ever met seemed to be able to ever learn.

As Gabriel pondered what, if anything, he would do about the situation, he sensed the slightest angelic activity outside the outer buildings. Looks like we got company, he thought to himself. He quickly disappeared to go see who the newest visitor to the Singer residence was.

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

"You! You were the old one I sensed. What are you doing here?" Raphael said in shock, as his eyes narrowed at Gabriel's sudden appearance before him. "I...I heard you were dead!"

"Dad had other plans," Gabriel said casually as walked towards his older brother, hands shoved deep into his pockets. "And I should ask you the same question, what are you doing here?"

"I think you know why I am here," Raphael replied. "I am here for the same reason you are. The woman. The new prophet. She isn't supposed to be here. All of the prophets were named long ago. How is that she came to be here? Why is it that she not under my care?"

"Oh yeah, because you did so well with the last one," Gabriel cracked. When he noticed Raphael starting to grimace, Gabriel broke out his trademark grin. "Chill out, bro. What can I say? She hitchhiked with me on my little road trip. Maybe that is why Dad assigned her to me. I guess you'll have to take it up with Him at the next family reunion."

"This is no time for your usual jokes Gabriel," Raphael growled. "Do you have any idea what Castiel has done in your absence? It is entirely too dangerous for you and the woman to be staying in the home of Bobby Singer. The Winchesters surely will sway your decisions in an effort to help the wrong side in this war."

"Hey, I am my own man. No one sways me to do anything," Gabriel said with a swagger. "I've heard their side of the story. Care to tell me yours?"

Gabriel listened as Raphael spewed acidic tales of Castiel rebelling against Michael, and Heaven, leading to not only Lucifer, but Michael ending up in the Cage and the total abandonment of the Apocalypse. "It is chaos, brother. Many of our bothers and sisters now think they have free will, much like those accursed Winchesters. I have tried to muster forces loyal to our cause and to gather Angelic Weapons, only to be thwarted at every turn by Castiel and Balthazar."

"Balthazar?" Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Raphael responded in disgust. "Thanks to Castiel, he has become little more than a petty thief."

"Hmm," Gabriel responded noncommittally.

"But if I had your pro-…If I had your help," Raphael claimed. "Then we could once again restore Heaven to its former glory."

"I've been away, Raphael," Gabriel answered. "Farther away than you can imagine. But you have given me something to think about. However, I need some time before I can give you an answer."

"When?" Raphael asked.

"Two days from now," was the response. "But not here."

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

Tillie sat up rapidly as she woke. She tried to slow her breathing as she sorted through her thoughts. This whole prophecy thing was still new to her. Yes, she had written some things out before back home that had been prophecy, but she had never had dreams this vivid. Things had sort of just come to her when she was writing. This was more real. Maybe it was the effect of actually being in the world that these things would come to pass. Trying to organize her thoughts and feelings, she knew there were more thoughts in there than just here own.

"I know you are in here," she said, tilting her head in the direction that Sam had told there was a chair. "You don't need to pretend you're not."

"You had a dream," Gabriel stated flatly as he stood, walking toward the bed. "A prophecy?"

"Yes," Tillie said, shakily, recalling the last part of the dream. "It was…there were things I didn't expect to see."

"There usually are," he answered grimly. "We also had a visitor while you were sleeping. I think we need to talk."

"Yes, we do," she sighed as she raked a hand through her hair. "Though that doesn't mean I have forgiven you for dragging me here."

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

Tillie wasn't able to get much sleep after that, though she did try to rest. By the time morning rolled around, she was hungry. She couldn't remember the last time she ate. It seemed like ages ago. She dressed in her clothes from the day before and found Gabriel waiting for her outside the room.

"Are you going to help me get downstairs?" she asked hopefully, as he took her by the hand.

"Sure thing, Till," Gabriel answered, snapping his fingers and they suddenly appeared downstairs in the kitchen, where Sam was making breakfast and Dean was drinking coffee. Bobby had left earlier to go on a supply run.

Tillie sighed. "You know that is not exactly being helpful. I need to learn my way around the house. Popping me in and out allover, I am not going to learn the layout around here."

"Oh, I didn't think about that," Gabriel said.

"Imagine that, you not thinking," Dean chuckled.

As Tillie made her way to the table and sat down, Sam put a plate of food before her. She looked up at him questioningly. "Oh…huh," he stammered. "Bacon is at six o'clock and toast is twelve o' clock."

Tillie broke out in a grin. "Thank you Sam. That is being helpful."

Gabriel mocked Sam silently and then came up with an idea himself. He snapped his fingers and produced a white, folded cane and handed it to Tillie. "Here go Tillie," he said. "So you can learn your way around the house."

Feeling the cane, Tillie asked, "What is this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Gabriel scoffed. "One of those blind people do-hickey canes, so you can get around."

Tillie set the cane on her lap while emitting a low growl.

Dean busted on laughing at the scene before him. "Dude, you just gave the woman who hit you over the head with a lamp last night and who is still upset with you another stick…it is something else she can beat you with!"

"You're not you Dad's brightest child, are you?" Sam suggested.

"What!" Gabriel exclaimed. "I'm just trying to help!"

"You didn't even ask me if I wanted one," Tillie accused, beginning to get flustered.

"So, how else are you going to get around the house if you don't use a cane and you don't want me teleporting you around?' Gabriel asked casually.

"I don't think that's the point," Dean observed.

"Well, maybe I wanted a seeing eye dog," Tillie said crossing her arms over her chest. "Yeah, maybe a golden retriever by the name of Theo would be nice…if you _really _want to make things up to me."

Gabriel paled. "Oh no, don't you dare go there."

"I've been thinking about this," Tillie said. "I think _you _already went there. Can the little angel say Broward County?"

"That's not funny," Gabriel huffed out.

Dean looked back and forth between Tillie and Gabriel. "What are you talking about?" he asked Tillie. When she didn't answer, he turned to Gabriel. "What is she talking about?"

"None of your business, Dean-o," Gabriel answered as his eyes narrowed at the hunter.

"None of his business?" Tillie said in shock. "You mean it's none of his business that the dog that mauled him to death was-" Before she could finish, Gabriel swooped in behind her and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Okay," he admitted reluctantly. "You made your point. Next time I will ask _before_ I try to help you."

Dean, however, was still trying to figure out what they had been discussing. "What about the dog that mauled me? Gabriel what was she trying to say?"

"Nothing. It's not important," Gabriel answered, trying to brush it off. "It's all in the past."

"Bullshit," Dean spat out.

Sam looked from Gabriel to Dean, then back to Gabriel. "Huh? You don't think?"

"Don't strain your brain too hard there, Sammy," Gabriel mocked.

Dean stared at Gabriel as everything suddenly fell into place. "SONOFABITCH!...You! You actually became a dog and mauled me to death?"

"Now see what you started?" Gabriel stared accusingly at Tillie.

"Who me?" Tillie said innocently. "I wouldn't go there if I were you. You were the one who mauled Dean. You are the one deciding the best way to help people without asking them, like giving canes out, and oh, I don't know...blood binding spells!"

Sam decided to interrupt before they started fighting again. "What I would like to know is, how Tillie even figured out that you were a dog? We never picked up on that."

"She's special," Gabriel said through gritted teeth. "Besides, you and Dean-o don't pick up on squat even _after_ someone tries to hit you upside the head with a clue-by-four!"

"Damn straight, I am special!" exclaimed as she moved toward the archangel. Whispering into his ear she said, "And you would do best to remember that, or they will found out exactly how special."

"You wouldn't..." Gabriel said in shock.

"Just try me..." Tillie said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Blind Side  
>Author:<strong>auntmo9<strong>  
>Rating:PG-13, for language<br>Genre and/or Pairing: Gen, Hints of Gabriel/OC  
>Spoilers: Spoilers through 6.16 And Then There Were None<p>

Characters: Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Castiel, Bobby, OCs  
>Word Count: 2953<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.  
>Summary: When Gabriel returns from another dimension with a new prophet, he not only has to help with the mess that he finds that the Winchesters and Castiel are in, but with the consequences of his own actions. Sequel to Gabriel, Interrupted.<p>

**A/N: Again, while it will contain spoilers for all episodes aired through 6.16, it is definitely going AU from there. Thanks to Jesse A. Harper for her help and brainstorming with me on this chapter. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

**Not as an apology, but simply as a fair warning, updates will be more sporadic due to the many things I have going on at the moment.**

Bobby walked into his house about that moment. "Well, y'all are gettin' along about as well as you were last night," he observed as he set a box down on the kitchen counter. "Least you hadn't broke nothin' yet."

"I'm not planning on breaking anything today," Tillie sighed, sitting back down at the table. She folded her arms on the table and rested her chin on her hand. "Though Dean might feel like strangling an angel."

Bobby looked between Dean and Gabriel for a minute before saying, "If you two are gonna to try and kill each other, take it outside. I don't wanna clean up any more messes in my house today than necessary."

Dean glanced at Gabriel, shrugged, and then continued drinking his coffee. Sam just shook his head and wondered if this was how every morning was going to go for the next few days as everyone adjusted to having Tillie and Gabriel in the house.

"Sam," Tillie began hesitantly. "I...I was wondering if there was something you could help me with?"

Sam glanced over at Tillie, surprised that she would be asking him for his assistance. "Um...yeah, sure...if I can."

Gabriel looked offended. "What can Sam help you with that I can't? Anything you need, just ask and I'll snap it right up."

Tillie chose to ignore Gabriel and continued to address Sam. "There are some things I would like to get; most of it is computer stuff. But there are a few other things I need, too. And I think you can look them up on your laptop and help order it for me."

"How can you even use a computer?" Bobby asked as he put away things from his earlier supply run. "Seeing how you're blind and all?"

"There are certain software applications that make computers easier for people who are blind or visually impaired to use them," Tillie explained. "Things like screen readers and sometimes OCR applications can be added to a basic computer so I could use them just as easily as anyone else."

Sam nearly started drooling when Tillie was explaining what she was looking for. Seeing the look in his brother's eye, Dean couldn't help but jump in. "You're a computer geek, too?" Dean scoffed. "It figures."

"I'm not a computer geek," Tillie replied. "Not that there is anything wrong with that. But I do know what is out there to help people who need it."

"Really? How is that possible?" Dean pried. "Because usually it is only the nerds who know terms like ROC."

"It's OCR, jerk," Sam corrected his brother. "And it stands for Optical Character Recognition. It is like computer vision. It can take a scanned text of a book, document, or even a handwritten image and turn it into an electronic file on the computer that you can edit or change. And with screen reader technology the computer would read out loud anything on the screen, so between the two, you could have anything, any website or any book that we scan, read to you, right?"

"See, computer nerd," Dean said as he pointed to his brother with a smirk on his face.

Tillie smiled, but ignored Dean. "Yeah Sam, that's right. The screen reader would be the most helpful to me. But the OCR could help you guys just, too. You could get some of Bobby's books on lore and stuff on a hard drive and then be able to annotate it with notes from your own experiences. Maybe even some hunters' journals. It would be helpful not only to you, but others out there, or the next generation to come along."

Bobby looked at her thoughtfully. "Never thought of something like that before."

"So how come you know this crap, if you're not a computer nerd?" Dean asked, as his eyes narrowed at Tillie.

Gabriel's eyes widened in fear, and Tillie knew without seeing that he didn't want her to explain how she knew him. Dean being mad at him for mauling him to death as a dog he could live with. The Winchesters knowing he had lived in a group home would be ten times worse. But even Sam was curious as to how she knew about those things. "Yeah Tillie," he said. "There aren't many people that know much about this kind of technology."

Tillie sighed. She was going to have to tell the Winchesters something, whether Gabriel liked it or not. But maybe she wouldn't have to tell them everything. "In a way, it was my job to know. I was a social worker...back in my reality. So I knew lots of different things about how to help lots of different people, but especially people with disabilities or people who were down on their luck."

Dean looked back and forth between Tillie and Gabriel and chuckled slightly as the wheels in his head stared to turn. "So if you were a social worker, how did you meet this candy-ass?"

Gabriel became agitated, growling slightly. "I didn't have any of my powers in her world, okay chuckleheads?" he answered for Tillie before she had a chance to respond. "She helped me out when I needed it, and she didn't ask for anything in return."

"Why you gotta go and aggravate the situation you idjit?" Bobby groused at Dean as he was putting beer away in the fridge. Turning to Tillie he asked, "Why not just read stuff in Braille?"

"I just went blind," Tillie explained. "Braille is a whole new language. It would be like one of you trying to learn to read Enochian. I will probably be able to do it, eventually. But not right away."

"Or in Dean's case, not ever," Gabriel muttered. Dean shot him a look that clearly said 'bite me' but he didn't say anything to the archangel. Sam ignored the two, and continued to talk to Tillie.

"You said there were other things you wanted me help you get," Sam reminded her. "What would those be? Maybe we have some that stuff around here."

"Thanks, but I doubt it," Tillie said. "I need a talking watch that will tell me the time, since I can't see a watch or a clock. And a cell phone would be good. Most new smart phones are too complicated to use without screen reader technology themselves. But an older style phone with a simple keypad that I could memorize would help me make and receive calls. Some models even have voice recognition technology that use voice dialing and have caller ID to announce who is calling you. One of those would be helpful."

While they had been talking, Sam pulled out his laptop and had begun the search for the items she was mentioning. He found most of them on a website specifically for assistive technology for people with visual impairments. He knew it would cost money, but as he looked at these prices, it was even more than some of the things that he and Dean usually put on their fraudulent credit cards. "Look, Tillie, I can find these things, like the computer, the software, the watch easily enough online to be able to order them, but these things are all pretty expensive. Where are we going to come up with the money for all of this?"

Tillie turned in her chair towards the direction where Gabriel had been speaking from and bit her lower lip "Seriously?" Gabriel sneered. "I thought you didn't want my help?"

"Gabriel, it wasn't about not wanting your help," Tillie explained. "I wanted you to ask before you did things for me. Is that so hard to understand?"

"I suppose not," he agreed. "But I still don't know why I can't just snap my fingers and bring it all here for you."

"Because if we order it from a company then I will have access to not just the technical assistance, but maybe other people in a similar situation to me," Tillie said hopefully.

"You mean someone who has been zapped to a new dimension by a reckless archangel and lost their sight in the process?" Bobby quipped.

Gabriel ignored Bobby's comment as he focused on Tillie. "So, what you're saying is that you want a computer, but you want me to get it for you the legitimate way, because you don't have the funds."

Tillie hesitated for a moment before nodding her head. "Yes. I mean, you did want to help earlier. And this is something you could do for me...if you wanted to."

Gabriel sighed and pulled a wallet out of his back pocket. He removed a credit card from his wallet and put it on the table in front of Sam. "Here, use this to order and pay for everything she needs."

Bobby, Dean and Sam all stared wide-eyed at Gabriel for a moment, until he broke the silence. "Hey, just in case you two muttonheads have forgotten, I did have a job when you showed up at the college back in Springfield. They did have to pay me you know. I didn't need the money, so I put it all away in an account tied to this card. Can't get much more legitimate than that."

Sam reached over to pick up the card. "Charlie Daniels?" he asked with a look of disbelief on his face. "And this is a legitimate card? Since when did you start lifting tricks from Dean and me?"

"It's not like I could use my real name kiddo," Gabriel scoffed. "I had to give them something that they could use."

Dean just grinned at Gabriel. "I'm sure it also gave you an excuse to take a vacation in Georgia with dear old Luci, right?"

"Not quite," he answered, but he winked at Dean as he continued. "Though I bet you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player too, and if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you."

Dean just put up his hands in surrender and laughed. Even if he seemed to be joking, he wasn't going to take that risk. There was no way he was making a bet with Gabriel. He might be Castiel's but brother, but he was also Lucifer's brother as well.

Sam had been ignoring the somewhat unusual, if not friendly banter between his brother and the angel while he placed the order. He looked over at Tillie. "Well, it is all taken care of. I placed the orders, and most things should be here within a week, two at the most. We could probably get the phone locally though."

"Thank you, Sam," Tillie said with a smile.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without Gabriel…or should I say, Charlie Daniels," Sam said. "He paid for it all."

Tillie found her way to Gabriel and gave him a hug. "Thank you…I…thank you," she stammered. "This will help me a lot."

Gabriel hesitated before giving in with a sigh and returning the hug. "First you threaten me and then you hug me. Women. I'll never understand any of you."

"Finally…something you and I can agree on," Dean chimed in while pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"And somewhere down in Hell there's a snowball fight going on, probably between his brothers," Sam muttered under his breath glancing up at the archangel as he put his laptop away.

"I heard that Sam," Tillie laughed, but next to her, she heard the brush of wings.

"Gabriel," Castiel announced without preamble. "We need to talk."

Tillie stiffened in Gabriel's arms at the sound of Castiel's voice and she moved quickly to his other side, away from the younger angel. Gabriel looked down at Tillie, remembering the prophecy she had shared with him during the night, and placed himself between her and Castiel. "Seriously bro, can't you even say hi? I mean, I'm really feeling the love here."

Castiel tilted his head and studied Tillie with curiosity for a moment before continuing. "Yes...hello...now, Gabriel, we need to talk."

"Okay, okay... keep your pants on, will you?" Gabriel said, letting go of Tillie as he walked toward Cas. "Sheesh... one of these days you're really going to need to lighten up. Look bro, I know you came here to talk to me, but there are a few things I need to go over with you, _in private_. So can you and I take this somewhere else?" With a nod of Castiel's head, the two angels disappeared, leaving behind three slightly bewildered hunters and one relieved prophet.

Bobby glanced over at Tillie before asking the room in general, "What the hell that was that all about?"

"I don't know why Cas came here," Tillie said as she found her way back to the table and collapsed into the nearest chair. Her shoulders slumped as she dropped her head into her hands and wiped the tears that had started to form before anyone could see them. She didn't think Dean would be too wiling to believe her vision about Cas and she wasn't up to sharing, especially without Gabriel here.

"You're the prophet," Dean stated flatly. "Shouldn't you know what is up between the two of them?"

Tillie looked towards Dean as fresh tears started to form in her eyes. "Would you please quit saying that? Look, I don't see everything that is going to happen. In fact, I have only seen..." Tillie placed a hand to her mouth as she tried to choke back a sob. "I have only seen…a few new things. And none of them make much sense right now."

"Dean, she's right," Sam said as he shot his brother a dirty look. "And just because you don't like the whole concept of prophets doesn't mean that you need to be an ass."

As Tillie wiped the tears from her face again with her shirt sleeve, she realized that she had been in the same clothes for awhile. "You know, umm...since they are off chatting about family stuff, umm, is there any chance that anyone would be willing to help me find some different clothes? I have been wearing this for two days now. Heck, I even died in this. It would be nice if I am going to stay here for awhile if I had more than one thing to wear."

"Okay, what sizes do you wear?" Dean asked, grabbing a pen and a tablet in order to write her answers down. "We'll get you something on a supply run."

"Why didn't y'all think about this before I left this morning?" Bobby chimed in. "I could've got a few things then."

"You were gone by the time I was up," Tillie answered the older hunter before turning to Dean. "But I don't think I want you to get me things on one of your supply runs. I may not be a fashionista, but I really don't rock the whole flannel look either. Can't I go and pick out my own clothes?

"You're blind," Dean scoffed, tossing the pen and tablet down as he got up to put his plate and coffee cup in the sink. "How are you going to do that?"

Sam turned around and smacked Dean in the back of the head "Dude, what the hell?"

"Lots of blind people can do things," Tillie scowled "I can get my own clothes with a little help from someone who would have more sensitivity than a boulder."

"Sensitivity," Dean laughed, glancing at Sam. "And I know exactly who can help you, right Samantha?"

"Because I actually had a girlfriend?" Sam shot back at his brother, the irritation evident in his voice. "And I don't make crude remarks while in the women's underwear section?"

Tillie tilted her head towards Dean for a moment as she tried to recall something. "Speaking of women's underwear, I think Dean is more of an expert on woman's underwear than any other guy in this house...thanks to Rhonda Hurley."

"Wha- whu... how did you...?" Dean choked out as his face turned began to turn the slightest shade of pink.

"Prophet. of. the. Lord." Tillie stated as she grinned. Of course, Dean didn't need to know that she had actually come by that information through watching the show in her world. It served him right for giving both her and Sam grief over women's clothing.

"Who the hell is Rhonda Hurley?" Bobby asked.

"I'm not sure," Sam said as he tried to remember who she might be.

Dean opened and closed his mouth several times before finally sputtering, "You…you…"

"Of course, I would still rather have Sam's help than yours," Tillie said taking delight in Dean's frustration. "But no offense Sam, I would really rather have a woman help me."

"Who though?" Sam asked, rubbing the back of his head. "It's not exactly like we're on good terms with any hunters... and I don't know any women who'd be wiling to help us out."

"How come I know more about your world than you do? What about Jodie Mills?" Tillie wondered aloud. When Tillie only got silence as a response, she continued. "You know, Sheriff Jodie Mills?"

"The Sheriff? The lady with the zombie kid?" Dean asked incredulously. "But she wears a uniform."

"I'm sure she doesn't wear one all of the time. Really Dean, do you pigeon whole everybody you meet?" Tillie asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" Sam and Bobby chorused at the same time Dean protested with a hearty "No!"

"The lady doth protest to much, methinks," Sam said with a roll of his eyes.

"Exactly!" Dean responded.

"He was talking about you, ya' numbskull," Bobby said, as Tillie and Sam laughed in the background. "I'll give the Sheriff a call and see if she can help out."


	6. Chapter 6

Title:  
>The Blind Side<p>

Author:auntmo9

Rating:PG-13, for language

Genre and/or Pairing: Gen/Het, Hints at Gabriel/OC

Spoilers: Spoilers through 6.16 And Then There Were None

Characters: Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Castiel, Bobby, OCs

Word Count: 3213 this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.

Summary: When Gabriel returns from another dimension with a new prophet, he not only has to help with the mess that he finds that the Winchesters and Castiel are in, but with the consequences of his own actions. Sequel to Gabriel, Interrupted.

**A/N: Again, while it will contain spoilers for all episodes aired through 6.16, it is definitely going AU from there. Thanks to Jesse A Harper ****for her help and brainstorming with me on this chapter. Without her help, this chapter would remain unfinished (And if you want to read another great Gabriel fic, then you need to go check out her _Probelm Girl_ story). This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. **

**Not as apology, but simply as a fair warning, updates will be more sporadic due to the many things I have going on at the moment.**

The lingering winter was still colder than most others would be able to handle in either the light military style jacket or the trench coat that the two of them were sporting. But then again, most humans hadn't been this far up on _Six Grandfathers_ since the original carving work had been done on Bull Moose's brow over seventy years ago. Even if he hadn't masked them, there were so few tourists to the national park at this time of day and this time of year that they might just think they were maintenance workers.

He hated to leave Tillie alone back at Singer's place with all of the current chaos, but he didn't think the muttonheads would let any harm come to her while he was away. Besides, while he and Cas were well over three hundred miles from Sioux Falls, he was still close enough to get back to Tillie in a blink of an eye if she should need him.

Gabriel regarded his brother for a moment before speaking. He had trouble swallowing what Tillie had told him, but it been a prophecy, which meant it would come to pass. And he intended to get to the bottom of it before that happened.

"Castiel, I want you to be honest with me here," he began. "Just what in Dad's name are you doing?"

"I...I heard that Raphael was at Bobby's home last night," Castiel answered, slightly taken aback that Gabriel was confronting him, when he had come to get the answers to his own questions. "I heard that the two of you spoke. I wanted to know why you would speak to him, given the fact that we are at war with him."

Gabriel rubbed the back of his head and sighed, trying to hide his frustration. "I told him that I'd talk to him because I want to know just what the hell is going on. I mean, I come back and all of Heaven is at each other's throats again. What am I supposed to think?"

"I told you what was going on last night," Castiel growled, not even trying to conceal his own anger as he paced across the top of the large sculpture of the former president's head. "He wants to restart the Apocalypse. We fought hard to stop that. I thought you _died _to try to keep Lucifer from destroying humans. Why would you even think of letting Raphael let it begin all over again?"

"I don't _want_ it to start all over again," Gabriel shot back. A low, aggravated noise escaped from the back of his throat as he crossed his arms. "I also don't want to have another one of my big brothers decide to take a stab at me, _literally_." Gabriel didn't say it aloud, but he also had Tillie to worry about now, too. But if he let on how much he was concerned about her, then he was sure it would be used against him at some point.

As he was thinking of Tillie, he could sense she was worried about whether or not she could use the credit card he left behind to get some other things she needed. When he had told Sam to use it to pay for everything she needed, he meant that, and he tried to convey that to her through the bond. He hoped she sensed that, because he had more pressing matters to deal with right now. He circled around his brother and walked right up to his face. "Oh, and by the way, _bro_; who's the new partner that you don't want anyone to know about?"

Castiel tilted his head and frowned slightly as he looked at Gabriel. "I am unsure of who you are referring to. Balthazar has been helping me for sometime. He is not a new partner, and the Winchesters are fully aware that he is working to help me...what other partner could you be referring to?"

"I already heard Balthazar was working with you. In fact, I heard you corrupted him. At first I had a hard time believing that. It seemed darn near impossible that John-Boy would ever do anything to lure Jason away from the purity that is Walton's Mountain," Gabriel snorted. "But then I got some additional information that made me question my initial assumptions about what exactly you are capable of."

Castiel looked at Gabriel with a mixture of guilt, confusion and hurt. "Once I…I paved the way for angels to have free will, Balthazar…made his own choices."

"Hmph…I think there was a little bit more to it than that. But that is not what I want to discuss," Gabriel said, glaring at his younger brother. "I want to know about the little demon or monster that you're buddy-buddy with, the one that is willing to get rid of our newest prophet so no one knows you are working together, despite the fact that you seem to be prepared to make grandiose promises to restore her vision if she cooperates with whatever plans you are cooking up. And don't you dare lie to me, Cas. I know what's going on. Tillie had a vision about the whole thing."

Castiel refused to look Gabriel in the eye, instead, choosing to look down across the nearly empty park. "I don't understand. How could she have had a prophecy? I am not working with any demon or monster...And I know of no way to heal her. "

Gabriel bit back the bile rising up in his throat, as well as the anger that accompanied it. Cas had apparently learned to lie, though not too well, while he had been away. Gabriel wasn't going to push the issue, at least not now. He would seek his answers out elsewhere. "So, then that is how you want to play this, Cas?" he said, pushing his finger in his younger brother's chest. "Fine, then do me a favor. Leave. Tillie. Be. If I ever catch you near her, especially alone, you will have to deal with me."

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

As Bobby hung up the phone he announced, "Well Sherriff Mills is off today. She has been working so much during the last couple of days due to the snowstorm, she was already planning to take the day off. She is more than happy to go shopping with you, Tillie. In fact, she is not too far from here now, so if you are ready to go, she should be here within about thirty minutes."

"Thank you, Bobby," Tillie beamed. "I appreciate it. I am pretty much ready, except I will need to borrow a coat from someone, since all I have are the clothes on my back."

"You would probably be swimming inside of any coat Sam or could loan you," Dean said as he regarded the smaller woman who only stood about five foot five.

"Shouldn't be a problem," Bobby spoke up as he started to wash the breakfast dishes left in the sink by his house guests. "I have a bunch of Sam and Dean's stuff from when they were younger stored up in the attic. There is probably a coat or two that would fit you up there."

"Really?" Sam asked surprised, as he walked over to the sink and began to help Bobby by drying the dishes. "You kept our stuff?"

"Dude, does this place look like he throws anything out?" Dean mocked.

"Yes, I throw some things out," Bobby replied. "You might be next if you don't watch your mouth. Now, git on up to the attic and look for a decent coat that looks like it might fit Tillie."

"Why me?" Dean asked, nearly whining.

"Because you're not helping clean this house up right now," Bobby shot back. "Besides, your brother can't stand upright in the attic anyways. Now git on up there and find the woman a coat."

Tillie let out a little laugh while listening to this exchange between the three hunters as she heard Dean leave the room and begrudgingly trudge up the stairs. She paused before feeling her way around the table where she found the credit card that Sam had left there. She ran her hand across it, feeling the cool plastic in her hands and the raised symbols along the bottom that indicated the account number and name while wondering if it be alright with Gabriel if she used it to purchase clothing as well.

Sam watched Tillie as she explored the credit card with her fingers and a look of concern flashed across her face. He guessed at what she was worried about. "He did say to use it to pay for everything that you need. I am pretty sure clothing falls into that category."

"Thanks, Sam," Tillie sighed. Still, she would feel better about it if Gabriel himself gave her permission, seeing as how she had given him so much grief about asking her before he did things. As Tillie was thinking about Gabriel, she realized she could sense him if she just focused her thoughts on him. And right now, she could tell his conversation with Castiel wasn't going as well has he had hoped for. But apparently he had sensed her as well and quickly let her know to go ahead and use the card to get what she needed before seemingly dismissing her. She felt like her presence was a distraction to him at the moment, so she would certainly try not to bother him any more than necessary.

As Dean came back down from the attic, Tillie heard a car pull up outside the house and within a minute, heard footsteps ascending the stairs to the porch before there was a light knock on the door. She heard Bobby's heavier gait walk to the door and swing it open. "Sheriff," Bobby greeted the person at the door.

"Singer," she answered as she stepped into the house. "So fellas, you seemed to handle our winter weather fairly well. Not that I'm surprised. You have handled tougher things than a storm. Now, who is this new house guest I hear you have?"

Tillie picked up her cane and made her way across the room to the front door, sweeping the cane back and forth in front of her path as she went. Stopping when her cane hit the edge of Bobby's boot she smiled in the general direction of the front door. "Hi. I'm Tillie Chambers," she said as she held out her hand.

"Jodie Mills," the sheriff replied, shaking Tillie's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Sheriff," Tillie said. "I appreciate you being willing to take me shopping. I've been stuck in this house since we got here. I'm not sure what Bobby told you about my situation, but I had to leave everything I own behind."

"Please call me Jodie," the other woman said with a smile. "Only trouble makers like these guys have to call me Sheriff. So why don't we leave the men behind and hit the stores?" The sheriff took Tillie by the arm and guided her out of the house and to the car and the two women were soon on their way.

"So, how do you know Singer?" Jodie began, as she drove towards the heart of Sioux Falls.

"What…what did he tell you about me…and my situation?" Tillie asked nervously, unsure of what exactly the other woman was aware of. Tillie knew that the sheriff had to know something about the supernatural world, just from watching the show. But she had no idea what Bobby had told her about her own situation.

"Well, the old coot didn't share much beyond what you have already said," Jodie offered. "Pretty much that you showed up a few days ago with nothing but the clothes on your back and a pain-in-the-ass in tow…and that you had recently lost your vision in an unusual way…I took that to mean some of the stuff that he gets himself involved with, am I right?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Tillie admitted. "I don't know that there is a better way to explain it all."

"That's okay," Jodie said, holding up a hand. "I don't need to know more about how it happened. But how did you get to Singer's place, if you can't see?"

Tillie bit her lip, thinking about how to proceed. "Have you ever met Cas…Castiel?"

"You mean the younger but taller Columbo?" Jodie asked with a slight smile. "Yeah, I have seen him around. Why do ask?"

"Well, it is just that Cas' brother is the one that brought me here," Tillie said. "He was the pain-in-the-ass Bobby was referring to." After thinking for a moment, she added, "Do you know _wha_t Cas is?"

Jodie glanced at Tillie sideways as she pulled into the parking lot of one the shops in Sioux Falls. "He's one of Bobby's acquaintances, isn't he?"

Tillie sighed and began to twist a few stray brown curls of her hair nervously as she tried a different approach. "Have you ever noticed that he is a little odd? Maybe socially awkward?"

Jodie walked over to the other side of the car, opened the door, and helped guide Tillie through the parking lot. "Only a little. Is there any specific reason why he's that way?"

"You know what Bobby does...I mean his work with...um...non-humans, and you never considered that maybe Cas, well maybe Cas... wasn't human?" Tillie wondered aloud.

"If... if he isn't human, then what _is_ he?" Jodie asked, the shock evident in her voice as she lead them into the clothing store.

"He's an angel." Tillie whispered, so no one could over hear her. She waited with bated breath. Not hearing any sounds of protest, nor much movement from any other people around them, she continued in a whisper. "After the whole thing you went through with the dead rising here in Sioux Falls, I thought Bobby might've explained to you _why_ that happened...you know the Apocalypse with Lucifer and all."

Jodie frowned at that, as she collected a variety of colors and styles of clothing for Tillie to try. "Well, he explained some of it. But, that boy, an angel? How can that be? He is nothing like what I thought an angel would be like."

"You probably haven't seen much of what he is capable of. Believe me, most angels aren't anything like what we learned about in Sunday School," Tillie sighed as they made their way to the dressing room. "Most of them are assholes on a good day. At one point in time, I thought Cas might be one of the few decent ones. I am not so sure anymore."

Jodie paused for a moment in shock. "I'm still not used to the idea of…well, all the bad stuff that is out there. And now angels aren't that we think they are either?"

"I know," Tillie agreed arriving at the back of the store. "I've spent more time with some of them than I thought I ever would, and I am still not used to it. You know, even the only slightly decent angel I do know is so completely different from what I learned about growing up, and even later, thought possible, that I vacillate from wanting to strangle him and wanting to hug him."

"Wait a minute," Jodie interjected as she tilted her head toward the other woman. "You said earlier that it was Cas' brother that brought you to Singer's place... the pain-in-the-ass. That isn't the angel you're talking about, is it?" When Tillie nodded her head in silence, the sheriff continued. "Well, then who is he?"

"Gabriel," Tillie muttered under her breath as she separated items she wanted to purchase from those she didn't.

"Gabriel...as in the archangel?" Jodie asked suddenly even more intrigued by the turn their conversation was taking.

"Yes...but...well, he is not really anything like what you'd expect in an archangel," Tillie replied.

"You just told me that most angels are nothing like what any of us expect," Jodie said as she shrugged slightly. "Why should Gabriel be any different? Besides, how bad could he be? Is he some huge, unapproachable figure with an ego to match?"

Tillie laughed at Jodie's idea of Gabriel. "That is half right. His ego is huge...his figure, or should I say vessel, not so much. But I was thinking more about his character. He is one of the only angels I know of that actually ran away from heaven and hid out under an assumed identity, at least that is, until recently."

Jodie stared at Tillie for a moment before she joined in her laughter. "Oh my... that is... different. What new identity does an angel even assume... wow... I'm not even sure that I want to know."

"No, you probably don't," Tillie said, shaking her head. "Let's just say that he has much more experience being among humans than Cas does, and he is a little less socially awkward because of it. In fact, where Cas is socially awkward, Gabriel isn't the just the life of the party, he tries to make everything _eventful_."

"He sounds like a very... _colorful_ individual," Jodie said as they walked up to the cash register. "So let me ask you this, why do you go back and forth between wanting to kill him and wanting to hug him? I can't say I've know many angels, but the only man I ever felt that way about was my husband."

"I...but...it's not like that," Tillie stammered, as her face turned bright red. "I...I'm just sort of stuck with him because of my situation is all."

"Sure it is," Jodie said knowingly. "Your just one of the ones that won't admit to yourself, aren't you? Oh, I left my purse in the dressing room. Wait here, and I'll be right back."

As Tillie stood quietly waiting for Jodie to return, her face still flushed, she wondered if there was any truth to what Jodie had said. Before her mind wandered too far, she was jarred out of her thoughts when she felt someone bump into her, causing her to jump back. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," she heard the voice of a young woman say.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm probably just standing in everyone's way while I'm waiting for my friend," Tillie replied, as she shifted on her feet nervously.

"Here, you dropped this," the young woman said, as she handed her a blouse that had fallen on the floor and patted Tillie's hand.

"Thanks," Tillie said, tilting her head in the direction the young woman's voice was coming from. "Do...do I know you? You...your voice sounds familiar."

"I don't think we've been introduced," the young woman said. "But you are a curiosity, that is for certain."

Tillie scrunched her nose and wondered what the woman meant, but before she asked, she felt her move away from her as Jodie was back at her side.

"I have my things," Jodie announced. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, um...sure," Tillie answered. "Say, do you know who that woman was who was just here talking to me?"

"Tillie, I didn't see any woman talking to you," Jodie Mills responded, suddenly concerned for her new friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Blind Side  
>Author: auntmo9 (AuntMo)<br>Rating: PG-13, for language  
>Genre andor Pairing: Gen, with hints of Het (Gabriel/OFC)  
>Spoilers: Spoilers through 6.16 And Then There Were None<br>Characters: Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Castiel, Bobby, OCs  
>Word Count: 3238 this chapter, 19,256 overall (so far)<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.  
>Summary: When Gabriel returns from another dimension with a new prophet, he not only has to help with the mess that he finds that the Winchesters and Castiel are in, but with the consequences of his own actions. Sequel to Gabriel, Interrupted.<p>

**A/N: Again, while it will contain spoilers for all episodes aired through 6.16, it is definitely going AU from there. Once again, thanks Jesse A Harper to for her continued help and brainstorming with me on this chapter and this story in is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

Gabriel returned to Bobby's after his conversation with Cas in a foul mood. The fact that he couldn't sense Tillie in the house only increased his agitation. He did manage to find Dean lounging on the couch watching television, while Sam was reading a book with his feet up on Bobby's desk just a few feet away. Walking up behind the couch, he leaned over the back of it and attempted to intimidate its occupant. "Where the hell is Tillie?" he growled.

"What's got your panties in a wad? Are your spidey senses on the fritz?" the hunter snapped back, irritated that Gabriel had interrupted his viewing of _Dr. Sexy, M.D._, even if it was a rerun. "She went shopping for some clothes, seeing how you didn't bother to bring any of her things over from her reality."

"Yeah, well it's not like packing our bags was on my immediate agenda when Luci was breathing down our necks," Gabriel said glowering at Dean. Turning to Sam he said with a wave of his hand in the air, "Besides, I thought you could order some things for her, you know, on that laptop of yours."

"That takes time," Sam explained looking up from his book as he turned a page. "Just because it is easy to order something online doesn't mean that it gets here quickly. She needed things today. She's been wearing the same thing since she got here...the same thing she _died_ in. Had you forgotten that?"

"Yeah," Dean interjected, looking up at Gabriel now that the commercial break had come up. "You think that even you would have had the brains to have snapped up a few things for her once you got here and you were out of immediate danger."

Gabriel reached over and flicked Dean on the forehead, causing him to wince. "Look at it this way, chucklehead, what you seem to be forgetting is that she didn't want me to just do things for her without asking. She needs to do some of this stuff herself. She's _blind_ now, and all of a sudden she has to rely on other people for what she used to be able to do herself. So give me a freaking break, okay?"

"So what, now you have seen the light all of a sudden?" Sam asked. "Because before you were about creating canes and computers out of thin air without getting input from her."

"I think he got hit by the cane one time too many," Dean snickered. "That light he is seeing is probably stars from the concussion."

Gabriel chose to ignore the banter between the two brothers, but did eye them crankily before continuing. "So who's she with, and how'd they get there? Please don't tell me she went with Singer. While I am sure she is the only one in this house that could make a flannel shirt and baseball cap look good, I doubt that is what she wants to wear."

"Yeah, but seeing some of the fake chicks you have hung out with, I don't think she would like anything _you_ would pick out either," Dean snickered. "Anyway, Bobby is out on a towing job so he couldn't take her even if he wanted to…like that would _ever_ happen."

Seeing Gabriel start to scowl, Sam intervened. "So it is probably good that the sheriff took her shopping in her car…Sheriff Jodie Mills. She is a good sheriff and a good woman. She knows what we do and has helped Bobby out a time or two. Tillie is in good hands with her."

Gabriel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. For now, the muttonheads seemed to be right. Tillie didn't seem to be in distress, so he would just wait here until she got back. He plopped down on the couch next to Dean, ignoring the hunter's offended look at having to share his space, and settled in to watch _Dr. Sexy_. He even snapped up a Dove bar to enjoy during the show.

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

"You did what?' Raphael bellowed as the angel shoved the woman up against the wall. "How could you be so stupid?"

"Is this foreplay, or are you just breaking that new body of yours in?" the woman purred, as she patted Raphael's new vessel on the cheek. "I meant no harm...well, not yet anyway. I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about over a silly little human. She wasn't even that remarkable."

"It was still a foolish risk," Raphael grumbled shoving her hand away. "You may have just tipped our hand to the Winchesters, and the angels with them."

"The Winchesters?" she laughed. "They are hardly a threat...they could barely handle my newest child, and a tiny little thing that was. Such a shame I left the honor of naming it up to them before they killed it. A mother should never do that to one of her children. They couldn't even bother coming up with an original name for my child. They named it after made up monster first seen on a pathetic form of human entertainment."

"And you, Eve, are more concerned about your dead children than the people who could bring an end to you," Raphael remarked darkly.

"All I did was hand her an item she dropped off the floor. I could have been anyone. She will never know it was me." Eve gave Raphael a piercing look in an attempt to control her own anger at the angel's effort to so casually toss her children aside. "Besides, we both agreed to enter into this arrangement because it has benefits for the two of us," Eve snarled. "You needed to distract you little brother from your attempts release your older siblings from the Cage. And I…I have grown weary of my children being considered second-class citizens, even lower than those filth that are demons. You promised me that if you win your precious Apocalypse, I shall rule Hell in addition to Purgatory so my family has room to grow. Now is _not_ the time for you to be disregarding my children, angel, or I might start to wonder if you will honor our deal."

"She is a prophet," Raphael argued, choosing to ignore her comments about their pact. "You knew my Father, and still, you do not understand how He chooses to work in this world? All she needs to do is hear your voice in a dream, and she can connect you to the woman she encountered in the store."

"He has been gone all of this time and you are not ready to admit that your Father is no longer working in this world?" Eve asked nonchalantly, once again touching the angel, this time trailing her hand down the vessel's chest. "So she figures out that I am in this game, as if the Winchesters didn't already know that. Besides, I thought you said you had worked it out so that whenever _you_ showed up in one of her visions; your image would be replaced by the other angel, their friend...Castiel, so that she would think it was him working with me, not you. You have already confused the issue for them...Why are you so worried?"

"If the prophet figures out that it was you who paid her a visit, and it was you she is seeing in her visions, the Winchesters won't be your only concern," Raphael explained. "You will have to deal with my brother Gabriel. He is sworn to protect her."

"I can easily handle one angel," Eve drawled. "A fact you would do well to remember."

Raphael refused to answer the vile creature standing before him, for now, as an equal partner in this dangerous game. But the archangel knew his brothers. A simply trick such a changing the prophet's visions would only buy them so much time before Gabriel figured out what was really going on.

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

No sooner had Jodie's car come to a stop than Tillie's door was flung open and a hand grabbed hers to assist her out of the vehicle. "Tillie, are you alright?" Gabriel asked, his voice full of concern, clearly aware at least of her uneasiness over the odd encounter with the woman at the store who seemingly disappeared into thin air. Of course, he wouldn't have even had to speak for Tillie to know it was him. It wasn't just the bond. No, her senses had been assaulted the moment he had open the door and the scent she had come to associate with the archangel greeted her.

If anyone had asked her before she had actually met the angel, or even before she had gone blind, she would have laid money on the fact that he would smell of chocolate, with maybe some underlying hints of coffee. And she did get a brief whiff of chocolate on his breath. No surprise there, as he hardly went more than a couple of hours without indulging in the treat. But no, instead he reminded her of the state fairs she used to go to when she was a child. He held the allure of cotton candy, lemonade and best pie contests, along with whispers of earthiness that suggested petting zoos and throngs of people that somehow seemed fitting for both a former pagan god and the archangel who brought messages of his Father's promises to humanity.

"I'm fine," Tillie answered with a tight smile, as she got out of the car. But Gabriel knew that something was bothering her and a look at the sheriff, a woman he had never met, only confirmed that.

"You're not going to tell him?" Jodie challenged the other woman as she reached in the back seat to pull out the packages, and nodded a greeting to Sam and Dean who had come outside to stand on the front porch.

"Tell me what?" Gabriel asked, as his eyes narrowed at the sheriff. "What happened?"

"Nothing really," Tillie sighed, placing her hand on the archangel's arm in an effort to calm him down. "It was just some strange woman…"

"Jodie Mills," the sheriff said introducing herself to the archangel as she carried the bags up the stairs as Tillie and Gabriel followed. "I had to leave her for a moment because I left my purse behind. Tillie says there was a woman who talked to her briefly, but when I got back, there was no one there."

"What did she say?" Sam asked, suddenly just as curious as Gabriel about who this could be.

"Not much," Tillie admitted. "She just handed me something I dropped. But her voice sounded familiar to me…and she called me unique…I…I think she might have just disappeared before Jodie got back."

"I don't like it," Gabriel said through gritted teeth. "Not one bit."

"Of course you don't," Tillie said, shaking her head. "But can we talk about it later, please? I finally have new, clean clothes and I would love to take a shower."

Gabriel decided not push the issue anymore right now where Tillie was concerned. He could discuss it with her later, and maybe, while she was upstairs talk to the chuckleheads to see if they had any ideas about who it could have been.

"So, he's the…" Jodie began nodding her head towards Gabriel as she set Tillie's packages on the floor.

"Yeah, he is," Tillie replied, with a smile. "Thanks so much for your help today, Jodie. It's was nice spending time with you and good getting to know you better."

"You, too. And you're welcome…anytime you need anything, just give me a call," the sheriff said before leaving.

"I'm the what?" Gabriel called after Tillie as she walked up the stairs to go get her shower.

"The nuisance," Dean answered with a wry smile. "I'm sure that's what they were talking about. So…who do think showed up to check out the prophet at the store?"

"I don't know," Gabriel answered with a scowl. "Tillie said her voice sounded familiar, but still, it could be anyone."

"Huh…you don't think…" Sam wondered, sitting back down at Bobby's desk and picking up his book again. "Tillie has seen our lives played out on that show in her world…so maybe that is where she heard the voice. You don't think maybe…could it be…well, Meg?"

"Why the hell would you think it was Meg over any of the other demon skanks that have entered our lives?" Dean asked, a frown causing his forehead to crease.

"Because she came back into our lives a few months ago," Sam replied. "When she helped us track down Crowley before Cas killed him."

Dean stared at his brother. "How do you even remember that?" he grumbled. "That was _before_ you got your soul back!"

"I…I had a dream," Sam said sheepishly. "It was fuzzy on the details, and I know how you feel about me not remembering that stuff. But I wanted to know. I felt like I _needed_ to know. So I asked Bobby, and Cas was here, too. You were sleeping. But they both filled me in on some of what happened."

Gabriel had only been listening to this in passing until Cas was mentioned. "Wait a minute, you worked with Meg _and_ Cas to track down Crowley and kill him? Just how closely did Meg and Cas work together?"

"I don't think Meg and Cas would have been working together if we hadn't asked for Meg's help," Dean said, sticking up for his friend.

"Well, except that…that kiss was really odd Dean," Sam pointed out. "You do have to admit that came out of left field."

"Cas _kissed _Meg?" Gabriel exclaimed, as alarm bells were ringing in his head. He wondered what in the hell had possessed his brother to do that, considering all angels could actually see the true nature of those depraved creatures, and not just the vessel they were wearing. "Since when does my little brother kiss demons?"

"Well, in his defense, he had been watching porn earlier in the day," Dean said looking at Gabriel. "He must take after you in that regard. You must be so proud."

Pride, however, was the last thing Gabriel was feeling at the moment. Unfortunately, he had learned more about his brother today than he had cared to.

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

Tillie was so relieved to finally be able to take a shower and have clean clothes to dress in that she didn't grumble much at the mess that Dean had left behind in the upstairs hall bath. She fumbled around as she got herself organized, and when she eventually stepped into the water, she allowed herself to be immersed into the hot, beating spray to the exclusion of all else. No thoughts of angels, other dimensions or people coming after her. She was so lost in washing away her troubles that she didn't hear the brief beating of wings as she finished up her shower and turned off the water. Opening the shower curtain in order to grab a towel, she was shocked to be greeted by an oddly familiar voice.

"Hmm and here I've been wasting my time on a ménage a douze," a man with a slightly French accent drawled. "When there is a brand new prophet right here, wafting in eau de salvage yard."

Tillie screamed in surprise and grabbed the shower curtain in an effort to cover herself. As she tried to step back from the voice, she stumbled, falling unceremoniously on her ass, pulling the shower curtain down with her. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in here?" she yelled.

"Ah, well, still I think the proper thing would be to introduce myself after all," the man said, offering a hand to Tillie, who didn't reach up to grab it as she tried to keep herself covered. "Balthazar at your disposal...and I am here because you are the latest thing. After all, there hasn't been one of you in awhile, not since before Mikey and Luci got thrown in the Cage anyway."

Having heard her screams form downstairs, Gabriel appeared on the landing at the top of the stairs, then charged into the bathroom. "Tillie, what the hell is going-?" Gabriel stopped in mid-step when he saw Balthazar, eyes narrowing at his younger brother.

"Oh, look," Balthazar said, rather bored. "It is the charge of the light brigade."

"Oh no, I am _not_ in the mood for this crap," Gabriel scowled as he turned his attention to the woman in the shower, who was currently desperately trying to scramble to her feet while keeping the shower curtain strategically placed. "Tillie, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you?" she snapped as she finally managed to get to her feet.

Forgetting for a moment that Balthazar was in the room and that because of the bond, Tillie knew exactly what he was thinking, Gabriel took a second to dwell on the fact that she looked more than okay to him. Despite the fact that she was inelegantly wrapped in a blue plastic shower curtain and some strands of wet hair were sticking to her face, the color of the shower curtain looked good on her and her hair still fell in waves around her face. He also realized he was seeing _more_ of her than he had ever seen. If he had been alone with her, well, he might have something different to say. Instead, he just smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Still, it was enough to cause her to turn beet red, more so because she knew his thoughts than anything else. Trying not to embarrass her further, Gabriel turned around and seized Balthazar by the front of his shirt, drawing him closer. "You. Out. Now. I think we need to talk."

"What did I do?" Balthazar asked, pretending to be innocent in the matter. "I am just an ordinary angel, passing through, who happened upon a prophet..."

"OUT!" Gabriel bellowed.

"Fine, fine...but what if she needs help?" Balthazar responded, waving a hand in the air, nonchalantly. "Are you prepared to leave her in here all alone?"

Gabriel was not prepared to try to kill another one of his brothers, but he was getting there fast. In fact, Balthazar was fairly lucky that a look from an archangel couldn't hurt him; otherwise he would be little more than a pile of ash on the tile floor right now. Taking a deep breath, Gabriel turned to Tillie. "Do you need any help?"

"If you both don't get out now," Tillie said through gritted teeth as she was feeling around for a bar of soap. "You will be the ones who need help!"

"Ah then, so I was wrong," Balthazar claimed. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"Guess that answers that one." Gabriel replied as he started to drag him towards the door.

"Nice meeting you then," Balthazar said over his shoulder as Gabriel was pulling him out of the bathroom. "Perhaps we could have tea sometime." As they were leaving, Tillie lobbed the soap in his direction in a moment of frustration, hitting him the keister. "Ouch, that hurt!"

Making one final yank to get Balthazar out into the hallway as he closed the door behind him, Gabriel quipped, "Looks like you just dropped the soap. Now what the _hell_ are you doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Blind Side  
>Author: auntmo9<br>Rating: PG-13, for language  
>Genre andor Pairing: Gen, with hints of Het (Gabriel/OFC)  
>Spoilers: Spoilers through 6.16 And Then There Were None<br>Characters: Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Castiel, Bobby, OCs  
>Word Count: 2883 this chapter, 22,139 overall (so far)<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.

Summary: When Gabriel returns from another dimension with a new prophet, he not only has to help with the mess that he finds that the Winchesters and Castiel are in, but with the consequences of his own actions. Sequel to Gabriel, Interrupted.

**A/N: Again, while it will contain spoilers for all episodes aired through 6.16, it is definitely going AU from there. Once again, thanks to Jesse A Harper for her continued help and brainstorming with me on this chapter and this story in general. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

"Why everyone has been talking about the new prophet. It is _the_ gossip of the Host," Balthazar said as he regarded his older brother with feigned innocence. "How can you be keeping her to yourself Gabriel?"

"And when have I ever given a damn about what the Host has to say?" Gabriel responded tersely. Eyeing his younger brother with an almost predatory grin, he challenged him. "So, I heard that you've been pretty busy since I've been gone... you know, selling the weapons of Heaven to humans in exchange for their souls. So out of curiosity, since when did you go from angel of the Lord to crossroads demon?"

"I am not a crossroads demon," claimed Balthazar as his eyes narrowed. "But the human soul does have a...certain worth. I thought you, of all people, would understand that...given the sacrifices that were made in your honor, _Loki_."

"Just because people made sacrifices to me doesn't mean that I forced them into it! I never touched their souls! Those sacrifices were of their flesh, blood, and whatever material objects they thought would appease a capricious pagan god," Gabriel argued as he visibly bristled at his brother's accusation. He grabbed Balthazar by his shirt and pulled him in closer. "I know exactly what you're after though, and I'll tell you right now that you are _not_ going to get it!"

"What is going on?" Dean said, interrupting the two when he came upstairs after hearing the heated argument. "Do you two find each other as annoying as I find each of you? Please...just go kill each other somewhere else."

"None of your business, Dean-o," Gabriel snapped at the hunter, while keeping his eyes on Balthazar. "I just found out that one of my little brothers has become a peeping Tom, that's all. I'm sure you must understand the disappointment of realizing your little brother is up to no good."

"Oh now...I didn't really come for the peep show, though that was a nice little bonus," Balthazar answered with a lopsided grin. "I was just checking up on things here. I came as a favor to Cas. You know, have a look see at the new prophet, check on the Winchesters, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera."

"Wait a minute? Why are you checking on us?" Dean asked in confusion. "Why didn't Cas just come here himself?"

"Oh this is rich," Balthazar chuckled as he looked back and forth between Gabriel and Dean. "Your archangel squatter here didn't tell you? He banned Cas from coming here...or at least from being around the precious little prophet."

"You did what?" Dean bellowed at Gabriel. "You had no right. This isn't your house!"

"Yeah, well the last time I checked, it wasn't your house either, pal," Gabriel shot back, glaring at Balthazar before turning to Dean. "Apparently your favorite little angel is desperate enough to try and ally himself with a demon so he can win the war with Raphael. Tillie had a vision about it... about how whoever Cas is working with wants to get rid of her so she can't tell anyone what's happening. So yeah, Castiel's not allowed near her for a while, not until I figure out a way to fix this mess you muttonheads helped cause."

"But you didn't say _I _couldn't come by to play now, did you?" Balthazar said, as he cocked an eyebrow.

"And you don't think that I can't fix that?" Gabriel scowled, shoving Balthazar against the wall. "Cas is just trying to do an end run around me, and that stops now."

"Whoa, whoa…wait a minute. Back to Cas working with a demon," Dean interrupted, pulling the two angels apart. Looking at Gabriel he asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"After our pow wow downstairs about Cas and Meg working together with you two mooks to kill Crowley and you _still _have to ask me that, especially given the fact that he _kissed_ her?' Gabriel snorted. "Yeah, I'm pretty damn sure."

At that moment, Tillie came out of the bathroom, dressed in one of her newer, but simple outfits, at the same time Sam joined them in the hallway. Everyone paused for a moment, unsure of themselves. It was Tillie who first broke the silence. "Um...hello? I can hear you all breathing so I know you are out here in the hall. What is going on?"

"Damn it. This is ridiculous," Dean muttered taking a step back from everyone. "I am calling Cas. Now. I want to hear his side of things."

"Like hell you are," Gabriel lashed out at Dean. "How do you know that anything he's been telling you over the past several months is true?"

"It's Cas man!" Dean said, dumbfounded that Gabriel could believe that Cas, of all of his brothers, could be lying. "Cas doesn't lie...He…he is the Willow Rosenburg of Heaven, all mojo and innocence wrapped up in one neat little package."

"You're joking, right?" Tillie said in disbelief. "Don't you remember what happened to Willow in the sixth season of _Buffy_? She went all power hungry and flayed a guy alive! And from my perspective, you are living out your sixth season right now."

"Dean didn't watch _Buffy_ as much after the third season," Sam scoffed, rocking nervously back and forth on his feet as he betrayed his brother's television viewing habits. "He wasn't too happy that Angel left. And I don't think he ever liked Tara either."

Gabriel just gaped at Dean, but Balthazar couldn't help but throw his two cents into the mix. "So you traded your love for one Angel to another then?"

"My life is not a television show," Dean growled through gritted teeth. "And Cas is not a witch who is going to try to destroy the world because his gay lover dies."

"You are so missing the point," Tillie said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hmm, that Dean needs to open his eyes to reality before he can _be_ the gay lover that dies?" Balthazar quipped.

Tillie just ignored Balthazar and continued. "It is about power corrupting people. Cas has taken up the mantle of free will that _you_ preached to him….and he is leading a group of people in a war in Heaven based on the very idea that they can do whatever they want."

"You really don't think that Cas couldn't _learn _to lie?" Gabriel asked Dean. Waving his hand in Dean's face mockingly he added, "Hello, look at me. Here's proof right in front of you that angels can trick people into believing that they're something else entirely."

"Gabriel, did you learn something else when you talked to Cas today...or…find proof?" Tillie asked nervously.

"It's more like what he _didn't_ say that worries me," Gabriel sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wait just a minute," Dean interrupted Gabriel before he could continue, as Tillie moved behind the archangel away from the hunter. "Just how long have you even known that this was even a possibility…that Cas might, and I do say _might _be up to something less than honest?"

Gabriel ignored Dean's question for the moment. "Castiel is hiding something... and whatever he's hiding, well, that worries me. He told me that he didn't know what I was talking about. But, well... let's just say that little brother couldn't look me in the eye while he was telling me that."

"Well then, I think I have seen all I need to see here and I have more than worn out my welcome," Balthazar interjected, suddenly apprehensive at the turn the conversation was taking. "I should be going."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed as he poked his brother in the chest. "Balthazar? What I told Castiel applies to you as well. Leave Tillie alone. And I'm not joking around either."

"Right then, goodbye," the angel said before he disappeared.

"You two still haven't told me how long you have known this was a possibility," Dean huffed, eyeing Gabriel and Tillie suspiciously.

"Less than a day," Gabriel answered, rolling his eyes. "I didn't know for certain though until I went and had a little brotherly heart-to-heart."

"You mean this morning? When the two of you took off?" Dean asked in disbelief as he stepped toward the pair. He looked accusingly at Tillie. "Then you did know what it was about, and you didn't tell us? You are having visions and keeping them to yourself?"

"Dean, slow down for a second," Sam said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. '"She barely knows either one of us. Why would she trust us with that kind of information? Especially since we are friends with Cas."

"You...you wouldn't have taken it better this morning than you are now," Tillie stammered from behind Gabriel. "I was on my own this morning after Gabriel left. There was no way I was going to tell you then."

"Oh, for the love of my Dad!" Gabriel snapped. "Are you honestly telling me that you expect everyone in your life to tell you everything they know or that happens to them, the second it occurs, if it in anyway remotely pertains to you, but you won't even give your brother the choice of whether he gets his memories back or not? No, you just make that decision for him."

"I warned you about bringing that crap up," Dean snarled, stepping into Gabriel's space. "If we start messing with his memories, that wall could come down. If that happens, he will have to remember the torture that was Hell, or worse. He has already had one seizure due to his memories, that is not happening on my watch again."

"He also doesn't remember what he did when he didn't have a soul," Gabriel argued. "And yet he feels guilty about all of those things even though he doesn't know about them. Sammy here needs to face his past in order to be able to forgive himself. You haven't even given him a chance to do that."

"I won't let that wall come down!" Dean bellowed. "If you try anything to 'help' him remember, I will kick your sorry ass."

Behind Gabriel, Tillie began shaking. "Oh no, it's happening…this was part of my vision…the two of you arguing about Sam."

They all turned to stare at her. Gabriel put an arm around her and rubbed her back gently in an attempt to soothe her. "It's going to be alright. Just because the first part of the vision is happening doesn't mean the second part is going to happen immediately afterwards."

"Tillie, I'm confused," Sam said. "What was your vision? I thought it involved Cas?"

"It did," Tillie nodded. "But the first part was these two arguing over you and your memories. Then it switched to something different, where Cas had me trapped in a warehouse, trying to force me into telling him about a prophecy and promising me he would restore my vision if I did. There was someone else there, too…Cas was worried about me placing the two of them together. But the other person said I would never leave the warehouse alive."

"No…no _way_!" Dean rejected the idea out right. "That is not Cas. He would never do anything like that."

"Face it, Dean-o," Gabriel pressed the hunter. "I don't like any better than you do. He's _my_ brother. But it's a prophecy, and part of it has already come to pass."

"Dean, we need to at least consider the possibility," Sam broached carefully. "Cas hasn't exactly told us much about this war, only that he has been busy. It couldn't hurt to look into the prophecy and see if we can't find more information to back it up."

"I can't believe you!" Dean exclaimed. "You are willing to take the word of a woman we barely even know and this clown who has done nothing but toy with us every time we see him over Cas? Unbelievable!"

Tillie shifted uncomfortably on her feet. She did not like being even the partial focus of an argument like this. "Maybe I should just leave," Tillie offered. "I could find somewhere else to stay."

"That is one of the best prophecies you have had since you got here lady," Dean agreed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out."

Gabriel had enough of Dean's attitude towards Tillie at this point and began to visibly swell in anger. He reached up and seized Dean by the front of his shirt. "You listen to me, you arrogant _prick_. Stop trying to blame this on Tillie. I am telling you, that kind of crap won't fly with me. Tillie doesn't _make_ this stuff happen. She just sees it before it actually occurs so you have a warning."

"Last time I checked, trying to change a prophecy doesn't work," Dean said, a low angry growl coming from the back of his throat as he shoved Gabriel off of him. Boring a look into Tillie, he grumbled, "And when has a warning ever done us a damn bit of good?"

"Just stop it. It's not worth it," Tillie pleaded, grabbing Gabriel's arm trying to pull him away from the hunter. "You know Dean, it still doesn't make this all my fault. I didn't ask for any of this to happen. But maybe you could try talking to Cas. He is your friend."

"You're damn right he's my friend," Dean spat out. "He gave up a helluva lot to help me and Sam. I can't say the same for you lady. I don't know you from Adam."

"And we can all see how much you care about him," Gabriel shot back as Dean glared at him. "I do know Tillie and she had done as much for me as Cas ever did for you."

"Damn it, Dean!" Sam exclaimed. "Chill out for a minute and stop taking it out on her. It is not like she is the one pulling all of this bullshit."

"Really, Sam?" Dean asked in disbelief. "You really want to go there right now? How many times has a prophet screwed us over?"

"You're joking right?" Sam chuckled. "It was Zachariah who screwed us over by giving Chuck a false vision. The Whore of Babylon screwed us over by pretending to be a prophet and ended up turning a whole town against itself. Yeah, sure, Chuck is an annoying little sleaze bag who sold our life stories off as cheesy novels. The worst part of that is that there is small fan base lead by Becky Rosen that keeps that sad website and that pathetic excuse for a convention going. It's not like Tillie is writing her own novels though, is it?"

"Yeah, well..." Dean sputtered suddenly at loss for words.

But it was too late. Tillie had had enough. She grabbed her cane and began to walk away from all of them towards her room, pausing only to say her final peace to Dean. "Sam's right. I'm not Chuck. I'm not going to cower and shake in your presence just because you raise your voice. I don't think you're really mad at me. You're angry at the idea that Cas might possibly be capable of something like this and if so, you would have to feel guilty because you could have helped caused it. But I'm done. Clearly you don't want me here. I'm not sticking around so I can be treated like I'm the scum of the earth because I remind you of something you don't want to think about. You guys can fight it out if you like. I'm going to find another place to stay and then I am gone."

Sam gave his brother a bitchface that clearly communicated both 'way to be a jerk' and 'how I am related to you again?' before taking off after the prophet. "Tillie, wait up," he said following after her.

"So, aren't you going to go pack up your feathers, too and go with her?" Dean asked, giving the archangel a hopeful glance, though much of the wind was out of his sails after listening to Tillie. He was clearly giving what she had to say some thought, though not enough to let the archangel off the hook. "I thought you were a package deal."

"Shut your cakehole. This isn't over, chucklehead. And if you want to bury your head in the sand, then fine, go ahead. Don't come running to me when you find out that I'm right," Gabriel sneered. He glanced over at Tillie and Sam to make sure she got to her room before leaning closer to Dean. "Believe me, if I thought that it would make Tillie feel better, I'd put you in a loop of _Snakes on Plane_ until you stopped being a colossal _dick_. Unfortunately, that probably won't work. It would just be another place you could try to hide so you could forget about what you learned today."

"Yeah, because sticking me in your own personal form of entertainment has always had such a good outcome for you," Dean argued.

"I said that I'd stuff you in there," Gabriel laughed walking away from the frustrated hunter. "I didn't say that I'd stick around to watch. Or when I'd let you out."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Blind Side  
>Author: auntmo9<br>Rating: PG-13, for language  
>Genre andor Pairing: Gen/Het (Gabriel/OFC)  
>Spoilers: Spoilers through 6.16 And Then There Were None<br>Characters: Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Castiel, Bobby, OCs  
>Word Count: 2944 this chapter, 25,088 overall (so far)<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.  
>Summary: When Gabriel returns from another dimension with a new prophet, he not only has to help with the mess that he finds that the Winchesters and Castiel are in, but with the consequences of his own actions. Sequel to Gabriel, Interrupted.<p>

**A/N: Again, while it will contain spoilers for all episodes aired through 6.16, it is definitely going AU from there. **

**Between my crazy life at work, house-sitting, and writer's block, this chapter just didn't want to be written. So I am sorry for the delay. I hope it was worth the wait.**

Tillie didn't realize she was shaking until she reached for the door handle of her bedroom and felt her hand trembling. Opening the door, she walked into her room and took a deep breath, hearing Sam following behind her.

"Tillie, I am sorry my brother is being such an idiot about all of this," Sam confessed. "If it's any consolation, I think you were right. He probably is worried that if Castiel has done something wrong, he is the one that led him down that path."

"Thanks, Sam," Tillie smiled weakly. "But that doesn't mean he wants me around as a reminder of that fact. Nor will having me around make it any easier for him to talk to Cas, which is what he really needs to do. So, can I borrow your phone for a minute?"

Sam reached into his pocket and handed Tillie his cell phone. As she dialed the number she had memorized earlier in the day, he asked her, "So, you are really going to do this? Leave, I mean. Just because my brother is being a colossal jerk?"

"Hi, it's Tillie," she said as the person on the other end answered the phone. Nodding to Sam, she turned away, before continuing her phone conversation. "Do you remember when you told me to call you if I needed anything? Well, I guess I am counting on that, because I need a huge favor…yeah, I need a place to stay, and I won't exactly be alone."

Sam wasn't sure who she had called; though if asked, he would venture a guess. It wasn't as if Tillie knew that many people here. But he tried to give her some semblance of privacy as she made the phone call.

"No, I don't need a ride…I…have another way to get there. Thanks again," Tillie said before hanging up the phone. She turned and started to gather the few items she had acquired in the short time she had been at Bobby's.

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked. "Gabriel's not the only one that can strong arm Dean, if it needs to be done. And Bobby did agree to let you stay here. Maybe you should stay a little while longer until we figure things out."

"I'm leaving, Sam," Tillie stated firmly. "It's not just what is best for everyone, but it's what I want, alright? Speaking of which, what about you? What do you want?" She knew she was about to open a can of worms that would only make Dean angrier with her than he already was, but no one had seemed to care what Sam had wanted so far.

"What do you mean?' Sam asked, as he handed her a few items that had made their way to the other side of the room.

"I mean, what do you want to do about your memories?" she prodded. "Dean just assumed it was best for that door to remain closed, and Gabriel is pushing for it to be opened. But no one has really asked you what you wanted."

"I…I'm not sure," Sam managed to stammer out, taken aback that she had asked him. "Gabriel's right. I do want to know what I did when I was without my soul. If I hurt people, then I need to find a way to make up for that. But I guess I understand Dean's point, too. I remember that seizure. It's not something I would like to repeat if I can help it."

"What if you could have the best of both worlds?" Tillie asked cautiously, remembering something from her life before she came here. As she put the last of her stuff in the shopping bags from earlier, she continued, "If you could get your memories back and maybe have a safety net to catch you, in case the wall came down, would you do that?"

Sam stared at her in shock. "Is that possible?"

Before she could answer, Gabriel came into the room. "So what are we talking about kids? Are you planning on how you can knock some sense into your brother?" he asked, looking at Sam.

"I…uh, no," Tillie answered for Sam, suddenly embarrassed that she had brought something up to the hunter that involved Gabriel, without even asking the angel first. "I was just finishing packing. I found another place to stay. Will you take me there?"

"Of course," Gabriel answered with no hesitation. "Where are we going and when do we leave?"

"I'm ready to go now," Tillie said. Before going, she turned to the younger Winchester. "Sam, it's not that I don't trust you, but it's probably best for everyone if you're not put in a position of knowing where we are going. And, well, about that other thing...I will look into it."

"Sure," Sam nodded as he left Tillie's room. But his curiosity got the best of him and he looked down at his phone that she had returned to him before he slipped out. Seeing the number she had called, he realized that his first guess had been correct.

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

Hidden deep within the cliffs of Jog Falls laid a fortress no mortal had ever seen and few gods remember. Of course, there were so few gods to remember anything these days. She looked out across the valley below and recalled the time she had come here again, a place she called home, to regain her strength among her first worshippers after she lost so much. For now, it was quiet and peaceful in the last few months before the monsoon season and the temple in the village below allowed a place for her followers to pay her due respect while she planned her next move. But soon throngs of tourist would flock the area, taking pictures of the falls and desecrating her temple with their foreign ways and she would be forced to retreat further into the cliffs or go somewhere else altogether if she wished to remain hidden. Perhaps she could spend the monsoon season in Fiji. Surprisingly, she still had worshipers there. But first, she had other matters to attend to.

For the last few days, she had sensed a significant bit of her magic in North America. The United States to be more specific. At first she thought it was an echo of her spell left over from that dreadful encounter with the angels in that barely tolerable hotel back in Muncie, Indiana; the confrontation that had required her retreat to her home here in Jog Falls in the first place. But no, when she had meditated on it last night, she found the power to be much more than that. It was a much deeper spell. Even more shocking, it was connected to an angel she thought was dead. If he was involved in stealing her power for this spell, he most certainly would be once she returned from the Americas this time.

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

Tillie and Gabriel arrived on the front porch of the home of Sheriff Jodie Mills seconds after departing the Singer residence. Tillie raised her hand to knock on the door but Gabriel stopped her.

"Wait," he said, holding her hand in his. "What was that back there at Bobby's? The thing with Sam that you said you would look into?"

"It is something I need to ask you about actually," she answered, as she began to shiver. "But it is cold out here. Can we talk about it later?"

Just then, the door flew open and a female voice from within the house cracked, "Are you two going to stand out in the cold all night or would you like to join me for some hot chocolate?"

Gabriel's head snapped up. "Did someone say chocolate? Lead the way, please."

"I'll take that as a yes," Jodie laughed. "Well, come on in and I will show you around."

Jodie grabbed one of the bags that Tillie was holding and led the pair through her home, showing them the basic layout, before ending up in the kitchen and handing each of them a mug of the warm, sweet liquid she had promised them at the front door. "So Tillie, you didn't tell me why you needed a place to stay. Even though he is a bit of a curmudgeon, Bobby doesn't seem like the type that would kick you out."

"It wasn't Bobby. I'm not even sure he knows I'm gone yet," Tillie replied, shaking her head, as Gabriel emitted a low growl. "Dean and I had a disagreement that we couldn't quite resolve. So I volunteered to leave."

"And Dean volunteered to keep being an ass," Gabriel added giving the sheriff a knowing look. "So we appreciate the fact that you are letting Tillie stay here."

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the argument about," Jodie asked cautiously.

"What it is always about," Gabriel sighed. "My stupid, idiotic family. Some how, mixing my family and the Winchesters always leads to a ruckus of some sort. At least this one isn't of apocalyptic proportions…yet."

Tillie squeezed his hand. "Jodie, like Gabriel said, I can't tell you how much this means. But it has been a very long day. And I would like to get settled in and get some rest, if that is okay with you?"

"Sure, let me show you to your room," the sheriff said as she led them down the hall to the guest room.

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

Sam came downstairs at the same time Bobby returned from his towing job. Dean was sitting on the couch, watching another re-run of _Dr. Sexy_, sulking.

Bobby took one look at the two of them. "It is too quiet around here. Whaddya two idjits do now?"

Dean took a swig of his beer and refused to look at Bobby. "Oh, Dean here was his normal charming self, that's all," Sam offered. Seeing Bobby's question gaze, he continued. "He didn't like hearing about one of Tillie's prophecies so after a few choice words with him, she and Gabriel left."

"What?" Bobby exclaimed, shooting glances between the brothers, his eyes finally settling on Dean." You just couldn't keep your trap shut, could ya'?"

"Hey! She said Cas is working with some evil bitch who is going to try to kill her to keep her from making more prophecies!" Dean shouted back. "Does that sound like Cas to you?"

"We haven't seen enough of Cas lately to know, now have we?" Bobby pointed out. "You even think about asking your angel about any of this?"

Dean's eyes grew wide in disbelief that yet someone else was asking him to confront Cas when Sam stepped in. "That is what Tillie said. He didn't want to hear it from her either."

"Seems to me you have a choice, boy," Bobby suggested to the older Winchester. "You can sit there and sulk all day. Or you can talk to Cas and get his side of the story."

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

"So, are you ready to tell me what you were discussing with Sam earlier?" Gabriel asked her once they were alone in the guest room.

Tillie sat down on the bed and hesitated for a moment. "We were talking about his memories and the risk of his wall coming down. I asked him what he wanted to do...and if he would be more likely to seek out his memories of his time without a soul if he had a safety net…something to help him if his wall came down."

"Like what?" Gabriel asked, as he set the rest of the bags down. "Castiel told me Death wasn't even sure Sam could be healed if that happened."

"You mean you don't…but I thought you would…" Tillie faltered. She thought for sure Gabriel would remember.

"You thought I would what?" Gabriel pressed, as her gathered her hands in his own, curious as to how she thought he would be able to help Sam.

"Your will," she said her voice barely above a whisper. "What…what about _Bamse_?"

Gabriel dropped her hands and stumbled back. "How did you know about that?"

"It was something I wrote about…before I met you," she answered quietly. "Some of the details have changed. You obviously aren't dead, so you aren't leaving it to Sam in a will. But…do you still have it? Couldn't it still be used to help Sam if his wall came down, like it was in my story?"

"Uh…I…no," Gabriel managed to sputter. He ran a hand through his hair before he continued. "Look, yes…I still have it. And it might even help Sam, but I don't…I'm not sure…Tillie, it's the only thing I have of my Dad left."

"Oh, I just thought….never mind," the woman said before beginning to put away her things, disappointed that Gabriel wasn't willing to help Sam like she thought he would be.

Tillie fumbled around the strange room in frustration. Between Gabriel not being willing to help Sam and being in a new place, she was not in the best of moods. Of course, Bobby's house had been strange to her as well, but at least she had a mental image of what some of the rooms had looked liked from watching the show before she had lost her sight. It also helped to have several people in house who were willing to guide her through it, or at least provide a sense of location by the simple fact that they made noise. Jodie's house was completely foreign to her and fairly quiet, which made it much harder for her to navigate. Maybe Sam was right, maybe she should have stayed at Bobby's awhile longer. But at least he understood her reasons for wanting to leave.

Gabriel wasn't help much. After first, he was simply brooding over what she had brought up to him about helping Sam. She tried to get his attention by asking him a few questions, put he was too deep in thought, even for her thoughts to reach through their bond. So she decided to try a different approach to break him out of his stupor: Shock and Awe.

"So, I need your opinion on something," she began. "Do you think I am too old for Sam? I mean, now that I have been here awhile, I have gotten to know him better and he seems like a really nice guy, especially since he does have his soul again and all.""

"Uh-uh," he answered noncommittally before his head snapped up and he looked at her sharply. "Did you just say Sam Winchester? Yes…you would most definitely be robbing the cradle…he is just a kid!"

As slow grin spread across Tillie's face. "Hmm…now isn't that the thousand-year-old-pot calling the kettle black…but at least I have your attention again."

"Wait…you tricked me to get me to pay attention to you?" Gabriel asked incredulously, but relieved at the same time.

"Yes, I did," Tillie said, satisfied with her accomplishment. "Now please help me put away my things."

Gabriel's mood was lighter now. But instead of putting away her things, he was going through all of her new clothes and suggesting she try them on for him…while he was still in the room, leaving her to do the majority of the work and distract the archangel. "You are insane, you know that right?" she said in his general direction. "Now could you just hand me the blue flannel pajama bottoms I bought today and a t-shirt and then go…somewhere else while I change, _please_?"

"Aw, you can't blame me for trying, can you?" Gabriel pouted while searching for the items she had asked for. "Especially after catching a glimpse of you in that fetching shower curtain earlier today."

"Oh, please don't remind me of that," Tillie said, blushing at the memory of it.

"Tillie, you have nothing to be embarrassed about," Gabriel said, walking over to her, and gingerly pulling her into his arms. He brushed a stray curl off of her face with his thumb and let his hand rest on her cheek. "You really are beautiful, you know."

She tried to brush him off with a shake of her head but it was too late. He leaned down and gently kissed her. Knowing his thoughts, it didn't come as a complete surprise to her. Despite her earlier protests about her own feelings when speaking with the sheriff, here alone with the angel, she easily pressed her palms to his chest and returned the kiss. She was confused, however, when Gabriel abruptly broke the kiss off. Pressing his forehead to hers he sighed. "I need you stay here…don't leave the house." And with that, he disappeared, leaving her standing alone in a strange room trying to figure out where he had gone so suddenly and why.

She felt around the room and found her cane, and clumsily made her way back to the living room of Jodie's house.

"I thought you were going to get some sleep," the sheriff asked with more than a little curiosity as she turned down the volume on the television.

"I did, too," Tillie said in frustration. "But my angel disappeared on me after…well, I think something is wrong."

Jodie, ever the sheriff, became immediately concerned and looked out the windows of the house for any threats in the area. "Well, he didn't go far," she observed. "He is talking to some woman in my front yard. And given how cold it is out there and seeing how she is dressed, she is either the kind of trouble that you people seem to attract, or she is crazy."

Tillie, realizing who it might be, responded solemnly, "Maybe both."

**A/N 2: There was a mention of _Bamse_ in this chapter. If you want to know more, feel free to check out** Teddy bear, teddy bear, say your prayers…


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Blind Side  
>Author: AuntMo (auntmo9 over on livejournal)<br>Rating: PG-13, for language  
>Genre andor Pairing: Gen/Het (Gabriel/OFC)  
>Spoilers: Spoilers through 6.16 And Then There Were None<br>Characters: Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Castiel, Bobby, OCs  
>Word Count: 2747 this chapter, 27,836 overall (so far)<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.  
>Summary: When Gabriel returns from another dimension with a new prophet, he not only has to help with the mess that he finds that the Winchesters and Castiel are in, but with the consequences of his own actions. Sequel to Gabriel, Interrupted.<p>

**A/N: Again, while it will contain spoilers for all episodes aired through 6.16, it is definitely going AU from there. **

**Hey, this chapter didn't take as long as the last one. Maybe I can keep that pattern up for awhile. Here's hoping!**

Gabriel hated leaving Tillie alone without an explanation, but when he sensed there was one very pissed off goddess looking for him, he didn't really have much of a choice. He discovered he didn't need to go far because she had already located them. He reappeared in the front yard of the sheriff's house to see her scoping out the place.

"So, did you come here to stab me again or did you really miss me that much?" Gabriel teased the woman, trying to lighten the mood. Instead, Kali shot him a look that bore a hole right through him. Good to know some things never changed.

"You are supposed to be dead," Kali stated flatly. "A badly produced pornographic video informed me of this."

"Yeah, well…wait, badly produced? That was some of my best work," Gabriel protested, circling around the woman so that he was between her and the house.

"I have seen better fake mustaches in soft drink commercials," she observed. "Speaking of which, did your older brother use a can of diet Orange Slice, too? Is that why I still have to endure your presence?"

"How did you know about that?" Gabriel asked, shocked that she knew yet another one of his secrets.

"You can blame the Winchesters," she scoffed, gazing at the fingernails on her left hand as if she had already grown weary of the conversation. "It was not like they had anything to lose by telling me. They thought you were dead as well."

"Fine, so they took the lid off that puppy. I guess you're right. They didn't think I was alive either," he admitted looking at Kali warily. "But why did you show up here now? What exactly are you doing here, Kali?"

Kali leaned in close to Gabriel. "You. You and a human woman located in that house," she sneered, nodding to Jodie's home over his shoulder. "The two of you are in possession of _my_ magic. It is not magic that I gave you. You must have stolen it. Before I kill you for daring to do such a thing, I want to know how you managed to pull that off without my knowledge."

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

Dean sat on the hood of his baby, nursing a beer, gazing at the night sky, wondering how his life became so screwed up that he was blaming himself for the current condition of an angel of the Lord, even if he didn't quite know what said condition was.

Oh sure, he had been in quite a few tough spots before. Making a deal for his soul to save Sam and going to Hell, kicking his brother out of his life, facing Lucifer who was wearing his brother like a custom made tuxedo. Those were all at the top of the list, and he had his share of responsibility for what happened in those situations. He wasn't ready to admit out loud to anyone, and certainly not to Gabriel or that damn prophet, but she had been right about at least one thing. If Cas was capable of going dark side, he would feel guilty as hell and it would be his fault and his alone. He had insisted on doing things his own way, taking up the cause for personal freedom and choice in the process. Which was fine for him, Sam and even Bobby. But he had also introduced the concept to Cas, and got him to go along with their crazy, against grain, go for broke plan. Because it worked, did Cas now think he could do whatever he wanted to achieve what he needed to?

Hello world, Dean Winchester at your service. Hunter, wise-ass, champion of free will, and now, corrupter of angels. It was starting to look like he might not be in for just one stint in Hell after all. Tillie was apparently right about one other thing as well; there was only one way to find out if Cas really was up to something less than admirable.

Downing the rest of his beer in one swallow, he tossed the bottle to the side. "Cas…Castiel…I need to talk to you," Dean pleaded. "It is important. It is about the war."

That wasn't a complete lie. It was about a war. A war for his soul…and Cas'.

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

Gabriel laughed in Kali's face to down play his own nervousness. "Steal your magic? I am not stupid. I didn't steal your magic. What you are sensing isn't your magic. Well, not exactly."

"Not my magic?" Kali growled, her eyes narrowing at Gabriel. "You really must take me for a fool."

"No, I don't," he said waving his hand casually in the air. "My brother didn't use a fake sword, but I didn't die either. My dad sent me to another dimension. One where I didn't have my powers, but I got to have a family reunion with some distances relatives that reminded me a lot of my brothers, if you catch my drift.'

He paused for a moment as she eyed him suspiciously. "There was a version of you there, too, though she wasn't as smoking hot as you. She did a blood binding spell for me. So when Dad sent me home, I was able to bring Til-…the human you sensed along with me."

Kali raised an eyebrow at that. "Why would you want to bring a human from another dimension here?"

"As if that is any of your business," Gabriel huffed. But seeing the look in the woman's eyes, he knew she wasn't going to settle for that answer. "She helped me when no one else would, and some of my less desirable family members over there were after her. I wasn't going to leave her behind to deal with that on her own."

"And how did you convince this other me, to complete this spell for you?" Kali asked her hands now on her hips.

"Through sheer wit and charm?" Gabriel suggested with a grin. Once again, Kali scowled. Damn, this woman didn't buy anything he was selling. "Well, I did promise I would leave her alone and go away when it was done. I did keep my end of that bargain...she won't see me again."

"And when will I see such a great fortune?" she asked dispassionately.

Gabriel sighed as he faced Kali. "You make it sound like it's a _bad_ thing that I'm back." He ran a hand through his hair before shooting her a sharp look. "Besides, you're the one who came here. It wasn't like I was busting down your door trying to see you again."

"You and that..._human_...are in possession of my magic," Kali accused as her eyes narrowed at the former pagan standing before her. "Or at least what I thought was my magic. I had to find out how that happened without my knowledge."

"Well obviously it's not yours," Gabriel responded tersely. Gesturing towards the sky he added, "So you can just vamoose, and we can go on with our lives."

"You are lucky I didn't try to kill you both first for stealing it, rather than asking questions," Kali pointed out to the angel. "What if I wanted to reclaim the magic?"

"It's not yours," Gabriel reminded her, growing impatient with the conversation and wishing she would just leave. Of all of his exes, she was the most infuriating to deal with.

"It's close enough...in this world anyway, and I could certainly benefit from having the power back after that run in with your brother," she claimed, leaning into the Trickster and tracing a hand seductively down his chest, in an attempt to get him to relax his stance. "Besides, no _human_ should be allowed to be involved with that level of magic…and I could always find a way to reclaim it...death would be the simplest."

Gabriel suddenly backed away from the goddess, as if she had slapped him. "Don't you even _dare,_" he threatened, bristling in anger.

"Do my ears deceive me? Does Loki, the great Trickster actually care what happens to a lowly human?" Kali mocked as turned away from him. "Or do you think them as lowly as the rest of your brothers and refer to them as, what was that now...oh yes, mud-monkeys?"

"I am _nothing_ like my brothers," Gabriel spat out, as the air around him seemed to crack and spark with electricity and thunder rolled in the distance. "Don't you ever compare me to them _again_. And you know what? So what if I happen to give a rat's _ass_ about the _**one**_ human who helped me when I needed it. You don't give humans nearly enough credit, Kali and someday, that's gonna cost you."

"Why should I?" she asked derisively. "Most of them abandoned us long ago. They no longer worship us or make sacrifices to us. I am one of the few left who has a temple with any worshipers, and even then half the time it is filled with disrespectful western tourists. We have to take what we can get...or force it upon them."

"And haven't you, or anyone else bothered to wonder why that is?" Gabriel snarled. "You _never_ give them anything unless you get something in return. How many people who followed you at one time, go hungry at night, or are sick? Do you ever do anything to ease their suffering? And when you do have followers, most of them are so scared shitless of you that they probably can't do anything right, and of course, you repay them for that in the 'appropriate' manner. No wonder you are so weak. Your worshipers might grow stronger if that had a _reason_ to worship you. So yeah, I can understand why most of you guys have fallen by the wayside. Times change, Kali, and you need to realize that."

"We shall see about that," Kali ground out before she disappeared from Gabriel's side. She quickly reappeared in the living room of the house next to Tillie and grabbed her from behind. "So, you're the pathetic human that Loki is fascinated with," she hissed into the prophet's ear. "Explain to me why."

Tillie let out a startled scream as Jodie pulled out a shot gun and aimed it at Kali. "Just who the hell are you and how did you get in my house?" the sheriff barked out. "I would let go of Tillie if I were you."

"Human weapons will do nothing to me," Kali laughed, pulling Tillie closer. "But they will harm your friend."

Without warning, Gabriel popped in the room right next to Kali and wrenched Tillie from the goddess's arms before she had time to react. "Kali, I'm warning you," Gabriel growled as he held Tillie close. "You need to leave her _alone_."

As Kali took a threatening step towards the archangel, he shoved Tillie in the direction of Jodie Mills and barked," "Get her the hell out of here!"

"You are as pathetic as the humans you are defending." Kali laughed harshly. "There was a time when you would have stood at my side and gladly helped me regain my power. If you land in trouble, don't expect me to bail you out."

As Kali vanished from the small bungalow, Gabriel stood there, trembling and glaring furiously at the spot she had previously occupied shouting to the empty space, "Like hell I _ever_ will."

"What the hell just happened?" Jodie demanded as she helped Tillie walk across the room towards the couch. "Who the hell was that?"

Gabriel took a deep breath, trying to calm down as he glanced over at Tillie and Jodie. "The stereotypical ex-girlfriend."

"Last time I checked, most exes aren't able to pop in and out of people houses at will," Jodie cracked.

"Oh…she wasn't…I don't think anything about her was typical," Tillie moaned. "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to bring this to your house."

Jodie stared pointedly at Gabriel. "Honey it's not your fault..._you_ don't owe me an apology."

"She's right. It's not your fault, Tillie," Gabriel said, running a hand through his hair as a rare look of self-loathing flashed across his face. "Idiot! I didn't even _think_ that... argh!"

"Hmm...that happen a lot?" Jodie asked. When Gabriel looked at her quizzically she continued, "You know, the part about you not thinking?"

Gabriel stared at the sheriff, as if he were going to say something, even going so far as to open his mouth, but closed it in frustration without uttering a word.

"Jodie, I'm sorry...I don't think anyone meant to bring any of this on," Tillie muttered sheepishly. Turning to Gabriel, she bit back tears, "It's not going to get better, is it? This isn't even what you were worried about."

"No, it wasn't," he answered tersely as he pulled Tillie into his arms. "This is just fantastic. Now Kali knows that I'm back, knows about you and I still have to meet with Raphael to give him an answer he doesn't want to hear." Pausing for a moment he glances over at Jodie. "I'm... sorry, for the... trouble that this has caused you."

"All is forgiven, as long as you are willing to put in some more of those fancy wards like Singer has at his place. Trouble comes with the job. I expect I would run into it one way or another. I am just glad I know a little something about the kind of trouble to expect," she shrugged. Pointing to Tillie she added, "Also, make sure you take care of her. It's been awhile since I made a new friend, especially one who understands the craziness that comes with being associated with Singer and his crew. I don't want to see any harm come to her."

Gabriel studied the sheriff with curiosity. It had been a long time since he had been so easily forgiven simply for, well just for being himself. He was used to being yelled at, threatened, or having things thrown at him. "Umm, yeah, okay," he agreed hesitantly, not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gabriel noticed Tillie wince as she brought a hand to her forehead. "Tillie? Are you okay?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

Tillie waved him off claiming, "It's just...just a headache."

"_Right_," he said, examining her carefully. "And did this headache by any chance happen to come with pretty pictures, and voices?"

"No, not yet," Tillie answered, uncertainty in her tone as she started to sway. "But I think maybe...maybe that is coming next."

Gabriel gently started to guide her towards the couch. "Then let's get you seated before things get _really_ wild."

"I think I should lay down for a little bit," Tillie said. "Everything is..." Tillie's knees buckled and her legs gave out from underneath her as she passed out. Since Gabriel was guiding her to the couch he was able to catch her in his arms before she fell. He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the couch and settled her down into a comfortable position.

"Crud," the angel sighed, looking down at the prophet lying on the couch.

"Okay, now what just happened?" Jodie asked in confusion, glancing between the archangel and her new friend.

"Basically... she's a prophet for my Dad," Gabriel tried to explain. "She gets these visions straight from him, and they're usually not all that fun. Typically she's been asleep. This is the first time she's actually passed out though."

"So, she sees things that are going to happen...in the future?" Jodie looked to him for clarification. "Is that why she is stuck with you?"

"Umm... yes and no," Gabriel said noncommittally. "It is a little more complicated than that, but that's part of the reason why."

"And I thought what Bobby was involved in was convoluted," the sheriff said shaking her head. "You two make that look like a cake walk."

"Cake?" Gabriel said perking up. "First hot chocolate and now cake? Man lady, you might never get me to leave."

"How can you think of your stomach at a time like this?" Jodie remarked raising an eyebrow skeptically at the archangel.

"Tillie will be out for awhile and there is not much we can do to help her right now," Gabriel said, trying to justify his actions. "I tell you what, I will work on those wards, if you want to work on the sweets."


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Blind Side  
>Author: AuntMo (auntmo9 over on livejournal)<br>Rating: PG-13, for language  
>Genre andor Pairing: Gen/Het (Gabriel/OFC)  
>Spoilers: Spoilers through 6.16 And Then There Were None<br>Characters: Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Castiel, Bobby, OCs  
>Word Count: 2917 this chapter, 30,757 overall (so far)<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.  
>Summary: When Gabriel returns from another dimension with a new prophet, he not only has to help with the mess that he finds that the Winchesters and Castiel are in, but with the consequences of his own actions. Sequel to Gabriel, Interrupted.<p>

**A/N: Again, while it will contain spoilers for all episodes aired through 6.16, it is definitely going AU from there. **

**Again, I am falling behind the pace I have set for myself. But real life is…well, just kind of insane right now.**

Tillie quickly fell into a dream, a dream much like her previous vision, where sights and sounds were all vivid and distinct. She was more aware it was a vision this time. She was again in an unfamiliar location, but this time it appeared to be a tropical rain forest near a large water fall. In the valley below the water fall there was a temple and that was what drew her attention.

"I still see you have a few worshipers at your temple," the man in the trench coat said to a woman observing the scene below her.

"They are none of your concern angel," the woman answered. "They mean you no harm."

As she moved closer she saw two familiar figures, neither of whom she was eager to see. Castiel and Kali. As she watched, the purpose of the meeting became suddenly clear to her.

"Oh, humans are of little concern to me," Cas replied with a sneer that shocked Tillie. He had never shown this kind of disdain towards humanity before. "But the fact that you derive power from their worship of you is….intriguing."

"Why is anything of mine intriguing to you?" Kali replied. "You have done nothing but disregard me and my people unless we are in your way. Then you chose to destroy us."

Castiel sighed. "I am in the middle of a war, and my resources are few. I could use any allies I can get. And you have no love for my brothers."

"I have no love for you either," she spat out, crossing her arms over her chest. "I would prefer to keep out of your family squabbles. I have no need to be involved in them and you have offered me nothing in return."

"Really?" the angel asked, turning on her as he held out his hand and her temple began to quake, some of the walls coming down in the process as her followers scattered, some injured. A woman not much older than a young girl, with dark hair, appeared in the archway of the temple with an old man in her arms, a knife at his throat. "What if my partner and I promise not to kill off your followers if you help us?"

The world shifted around Tillie before she could get a good look at the woman in the temple and she found herself once again in the warehouse from her last vision. She heard the sounds of shouting and fighting, but before her eyes she saw Sam trying to help her.

"Come on Tillie," he said, taking her by the arm and urging her to leave. "I've got to get you out of here."

"But Gabriel," she pleaded. "I need to tell him that…"

"I am sure he already knows," Sam tried to reassure her as he guided her through the warehouse. "We got some intel from Ka-," But before he could finish, the commotion grew closer to them. She saw Dean get knocked into a wall by the person he had been fighting and they took that opportunity to grab Sam as Tillie saw herself stumble backwards. Once again Tillie could not see the individual's face; but they were smaller than Sam and it appeared to be the woman from earlier. She reached up and whispered something in Sam's ear. When she was done, Sam grabbed his head and doubled over in pain. He fell to the floor of the warehouse unconscious. Tillie watched herself feel around and find the hunter on the ground, in another full blown seizure. She was helpless to help either Sam or herself. By the looks of things, if it wasn't another seizure like he had before, then Sam's wall had just come down. Then another woman Tillie did recognize appeared on the scene and stood next to Sam and herself.

"No," Tillie gasped. "What are you doing here? You can't be here, not now."

The woman looked straight up at Tillie. Not at the version of her that was feebly trying to help Sam, but the one that was having this very vision. "You…you…can see me?" Tillie stammered.

"I think the question you should be asking," the woman said as she continued to stare at Tillie. "Is why is that you can see me?"

Before Tillie could think further about the woman or her question, she was pulled away from it all. As she woke up from the vision, she found herself on the couch and could hear the voice of a very concerned archangel.

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

Dean rolled over and bumped his head into something solid, soft and scratchy. He cracked one eye open and realized it was the back of Bobby's couch. His mouth tasted like sawdust and his head felt like someone was trying to put an ice pick through his eye clear through to the back of his head. As he sat up, a wave of nausea hit him and he had to steady himself in order not to lose the contents of his stomach. He decided not to move again anytime soon. He tried to remember how he ended up in here, when he distinctly remembered being outside with his baby.

Oh yeah, he had been waiting for Cas to show up so he could ask him what was going on with this war in Heaven and what exactly Cas was doing. The stubborn angel had decided not to show. Dean had gone through a six pack of beer while he had waited first on the hood of the Impala, then on the front porch of Bobby's house. After a couple hours of Cas not showing, Dean had gotten too cold to continue to wait outside, so he had hauled himself into the living room and invited his good friends Jim and Jack to wait with him. He had drained both Jim and Jack dry and there were gone two hours later and Dean realized he must have passed out shortly after that.

As his stomach began to rumble, Dean slowly stood up and moved toward the bathroom. He had to move much more quickly the last few steps than he cared to, his head protesting at the sudden movement. But he barely made it there as he began to vomit into the toilet. Several minutes later, once the contents of his stomach had been purged, Dean laid his head down on the cool tile of the bathroom floor when he heard the rush of wings near the door. Peering through barely open eyes, he saw suit pants and the bottom edge of a trench coat.

"Now?" Dean asked incredulously as he slowly rolled over and looked up at the angel. "You show up now and are ready to talk. Fan-freaking-tastic! You couldn't have come when I asked you. No, you had to wait until I am hung over and just puked my guts out."

"I am sorry Dean," Cas apologized glancing down at the hunter. "But I am in the middle of a war. I have many important things to attend to."

"Like I haven't heard that before," Dean growled as he began to cautiously sit up. "The problem is Cas, you haven't told me anything about this war. So please, talk to me."

"I…can't," Cas said as he looked strained. "You…it is too much."

"What do you mean it is too much?" Dean demanded as he leaned against the bathroom wall to steady himself. "That is bullshit and you know it. We fought Lucifer together. We stopped the Apocalypse together. And you won't tell me about some backyard brawl you have going on with Raphael? Give me one good reason."

Cas glanced at Dean sideways then turned his back on the hunter and walked away towards a window in the front room. He silently peered out of the house, not answering the hunter.

"No, no you don't," Dean pushed as he stood up to follow the angel. "You don't get to walk away and give me the silent treatment. I have a prophet and your big brother telling me you are in over head, making poor choices in order to win this war with Raphael. And you have done nothing but clam up and disappear at every opportunity. So it is time to fess up now, or I have no choice but to think long and hard about what they are telling me. So what will be Cas?"

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

It didn't take Gabriel very long to add wards and strengthen the ones that were already there. It didn't surprise him that much. Bobby Singer had let the sheriff in on a few of his closely guarded secrets, so Gabriel doubted he would want to see her come to any harm because of him. The way Singer's home was guarded with strong wards, the angel was sure he was the one responsible for what he had seen at Jodie Mills' house so far. But few people expected a pagan god to come visit, so he needed to make sure Kali or any of her remaining pals wouldn't catch them off guard again.

With that done, he set about to see if Jodie held up her end of the bargain and made a cake, or at least some other sort of pastry to satisfy his sweet tooth. After all, protecting the innocent was hard work and while he didn't need to eat, he certainly wanted to now. He stopped to check on Tillie on his way into the kitchen and found she was still out, but safe, so he continued on.

Once he arrived in the kitchen, he saw Jodie making frosting with a cake cooling on the counter next to her. "Ooh, I am glad to see you know a deal's a deal," he said gleefully, as he took a swipe of frosting from the bowl.

The sheriff smacked his hand away as she continued to stir. "Leave it alone," she said sternly. "It's not finished yet."

"You don't know me very well, do you?" the archangel laughed as he tried to pilfer some more frosting. "That has never stopped me before."

"You apparently don't know me very well either," the woman answered staring down the angel. "Not only do I have a collection of various handguns and shotguns in this house, but I have a frying pan and I am not afraid to use it. So git!"

Gabriel's eyes widened as he realized that Jodie was serious. Not that he couldn't heal himself from any bodily harm that she might do, but he didn't exactly relish the thought of getting whacked over the head by a frying pan. No wonder she and Tillie got along so well. They both saw the potential of everyday household objects as weapons against archangels. So he decided he would rather wait and actually enjoy the cake, if he had to. Besides, he could hear Tillie beginning to stir in the other room, and he headed into to the living room to go check on her again.

When he got to there, Gabriel immediately became concerned. Tillie was moaning and tossing and turning on the couch. Despite knowing his Dad's visions lasted as long as his Dad saw fit, he couldn't stand to see her like this, so he tried to rouse her from her sleep. He touched her on the arm and called her name. When that didn't work, he began to gently shake her as he kept calling her name. Finally, after several minutes, she sat up gasping for breath, as one name came out her mouth over and over again.

"Tessa," she whispered as he pulled her into his arms. "Tessa."

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

Kali couldn't believe it. After the Western Apocalypse that wasn't, she had simply wished to return to her corner of the world and live life out among her followers and be done with angels, demons and other monsters. But apparently life was not that simple. This foolish angel Raphael and Eve, the "Mother of All" had shown up at her home not long after she had returned from dealing with that insufferable fool she had regrettably spent a couple of centuries with. They had demanded that she join them in a stupid angelic war. She had no interest whatsoever in being involved in their ludicrous conflict.

But now they had gone and destroyed her temple and were now threatening the lives of her followers.

"Leave him alone," Kali snarled, staring down Eve, as her hands erupted in flames. "He is not involved in this battle of yours."

"And neither are my children, who are nothing but innocent bystanders in this war," Eve declared glaring back at Kali, the knife precariously close to the old man's jugular vein. Behind her, a small group of worshippers who had not made it out of the temple cowered in fear at the scene before them. "And yet they are being slain by angels and hunters alike. As a mother, I am being forced to protect my children."

Kali kept her thoughts to herself about Eve's children and whether are not they were merely innocent bystanders. "You are not the only one that can lay a claim to motherhood," the goddess growled as she moved closer to Eve. "Let _my children_ go!"

"Why do you think I chose to threaten them, especially this one? Perhaps if you have an intimate understanding of my position, you will be more agreeable to helping us," Eve smiled demurely as the old man trembled in her arms. Not bothering with mercy, Eve slit the man's throat in a long, torturous move as the man cried out in pain. Eve threw him to ground as Kali watched in horror. "It is as simple as that."

"Why is that you need my help?" she asked, suppressing her rage, as she felt power drain from her while the life of one of her most ardent followers came to end, his blood pooling at her feet. She was curious as to why out of all the gods left they would seek her out first.

"You were the one willing to stand up to Lucifer," Raphael answered with a hint of respect. "And you just might be able to convince our only remaining brother who hasn't chosen a side, to take ours."

"You mean Gabriel?" she laughed derisively, as Raphael nodded his head. Not willing to risk the lives of any more of her worshipers, she decided not to give too much away. "That could be a tall order. You should realize by now that he has done what pleases him for a long time. But let the others go, and I will go and speak to him."

As she extinguished the flames in her hands, she decided that neither of them needed to know what exactly she planned to tell the archangel that just kicked her out of his life.

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

"You are right Dean," Castiel said as he turned to look the hunter in the eyes. "We fought Lucifer together. We stopped the Apocalypse together. And then you left and went to live a life with Lisa and Ben, just like you promised Sam you would do. That is the life you are supposed to be living. You promised Sam this. Even before he came back, I could have used your help. But I left you alone, because you stopped the Apocalypse once. You shouldn't have to stop it again."

"Shouldn't have to?" Dean spat out in disgust as he stepped into the angel's face. "No one should have to stop the Apocalypse once, let alone twice. But it is what we do. In case you hadn't notice, I am back in this thing full throttle, pretty much since Sam decided to stroll back into my life. Lisa hasn't wanted anything to do with me since Sam let me become a freaking vampire. As a Winchester, I guess we never get much choice about being involved in saving- the- world bullshit like this. It has _never_ been about what I wanted."

"No, Dean," Cas growled, pushing the Winchester away from him. "Where I am concerned, it is always about what _you want_ and what _you need_, because those are the only times you call for me; when you require my assistance. You haven't ever once honestly inquired about the war I am engaged in with Raphael except when the information you were asking about intersected a case you were working on at the time. You have not once asked about it out of concern for me or out of a desire to help. So don't pretend to now."

Dean opened his mouth to respond but realized he had no answer. What Cas was saying was true. "But…but Tillie said you…you're in trouble and I haven't even…" Dean finally managed to stammer out, too embarrassed to continue.

"Even now, you are only coming to me out of guilt," Cas pointed out as he sighed in frustration. "And that based on the words of a prophet who has seen something for which I have no explanation. Did you come here like Gabriel did Dean, to accuse me of something that I have not done? Does our friendship mean so little to you?"

Hung over, with a splitting headache and a desire to puke his guts out again, Dean Winchester stared at his best friend in the whole world in silence, full of hurt, confusion and anger as a single tear fell down his cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: The Blind Side  
>Author: AuntMo<br>Rating: PG-13, for language  
>Genre andor Pairing: Gen/Het (Gabriel/OFC)  
>Spoilers: Spoilers through 6.16 And Then There Were None<br>Characters: Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Castiel, Bobby, OCs  
>Word Count: 2965 this chapter, 33,722 overall (so far)<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.  
>Summary: When Gabriel returns from another dimension with a new prophet, he not only has to help with the mess that he finds that the Winchesters and Castiel are in, but with the consequences of his own actions. Sequel to Gabriel, Interrupted.<p>

**A/N: Again, while it will contain spoilers for all episodes aired through 6.16, it is definitely going AU from there. **

**I know, it has been almost a month since I last updated. I have not abandoned this fic or run out ideas. I have a plan and an outline. But real life has been very challenging lately for me. I have had both good and difficult things thrown my way, so I appreciate your patience if you are still with me.**

**And thanks again to Jesse A Harper for her help in keeping me on track with this story when I have had time to work on it.**

"Come on Till," Gabriel said, concern etched in his voice as he brushed the hair out of the prophet's face, "I need you to wake up and talk to me."

"Ga—Gabriel?" Tillie asked as she shook her head. Opening her eyes and seeing nothing, she realized she was awake and no longer in her vision, but that did little to calm her after what she had seen. She could sense Gabriel's worry permeating the bond they shared, but she could also tell he was holding back at the moment, not wanting to push through the bond and find out for himself what exactly happened.

Tillie sat up slowly, leaning against the archangel for support as she described the two parts of her vision in detail. She began to tremble a little when she came to the end of the vision where she had seen Tessa the reaper. "I think Sam's wall came down...and that is when she showed up...and she could see me...the me that was having the vision."

"Well, that's only _slightly_ unusual," Gabriel snorted quietly as he cocked an eyebrow. "You sure don't do things by halves, don't you?"

"It is not like I had control over any of this," Tillie snapped as she ran a hand across her face, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Do you think I wanted to see Tessa?"

"Who is Tessa?" Jodie asked, walking into the room. Glancing at Tillie, she noticed the other woman sniffling, so she handed her a tissue.

"A reaper," Gabriel answered as her looked up at the sheriff, frowning slightly at latest complication thrown their way.

Jodie stared at him for a second. "You mean, like the Grim Reaper...like Death?"

"Um, no. Death is the boss of all the reapers. Plural, as in there's more than one of them. They collect people's souls when they die, and deliver them to their afterlife," Gabriel explained, as the sheriff watch his face twist into an odd look. "Not if you're going to Hell though. That's when the Hellhounds come for you."

"Oh...I thought...well, it is just that Death has been here before," Jodie stammered as the angel noticed she had a far off look in her eye. "That didn't end well."

Tillie covered her mouth with her hand as she gasped, remembering the horror of all that Jodie had gone through. "Oh, that's right...but that was...different, I think."

"What?" Gabriel asked tersely as he stiffened slightly and looked back and forth between the two women. "When was he here, and what did he do?"

The color drained from Jodie's face as she grappled with her painful memories. "He...brought my son back to life… but as a zombie. Same thing happened to Singer's wife and several other people in the town... plenty of other folks died, including my husband. According to Singer, I think it had something to do with the Winchesters."

"Of _course_ it would involve those two muttonheads," Gabriel growled. "When have they ever kept things simple?"

Tillie shook her head and said, "But if I remember correctly, I think it was because Death was being controlled by Lucifer. This happened during the Apocalypse and I think your brother was trying to make a point; that he could get to anyone close to them."

"Wait…His brother? Lucifer, as in the Devil, is his brother, too?" Jodie asked. "Your family is something else."

"You're preaching to the choir," Gabriel chuckled softly.

"Um, I'm glad that Jodie is all up to speed," Tillie interrupted. "But that still doesn't help me. Why did I see a reaper in my vision? And why did she see me? I didn't think visions were a two way street."

"Well, I don't know," Gabriel replied, appearing just as perplexed as the two women. "So, why don't we summon her and ask her?"

"You can do that?" Tillie asked in disbelief.

"Hell-o, Archangel, remember?" he said resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "It's not like you are dealing with the Hardy Boys down the road."

"And if you summon her, she can't reap anyone while she is here?" Tillie asked hesitantly.

"Not unless I let her," he assured her. Turning to the sheriff he added, "But, I still don't think that you should be here when we do this. Unless you would rather have us leave, and do it somewhere else. Tillie and I would be fine."

"Well, if you think you can handle things," Jodie began reluctantly, not exactly thrilled at the idea of having a reaper in her home after all that had just happened. "I haven't been into the station since yesterday, so I can go and check-in to make sure the deputies didn't burn down the place."

"That would probably be a good idea," Gabriel said nodding his head as Jodie left the room to change into her uniform.

Within in a few minutes, she came back into the room to gather the rest of her things. On her way out the door she shot a look at the angel and said, "Stay safe and don't _you_ burn down the place either."

Tillie chuckled lightly as the sheriff left before quickly sobering up. "That's not a possibility is it? I mean, what exactly are you doing to summon Tessa?"

"Well, I'm going to be doing a bit of artwork on the floor," he replied with a hint of amusement in his voice. "And then I will be burning some incense of the rare and not too nice-smelling variety. So on the off chance I wasn't careful and we had a repeat of Bessie the Cow in Chicago all those years ago, then yeah it's a possibility."

"I think I will let you send out the invitation while I hang back and wait for our guest to arrive," Tillie said shaking her head. "I don't want to get in your way and complicate matters."

"Sounds like a good idea." Gabriel replied as he set about drawing symbols on the wall.

Tillie felt momentarily useless and began to nervously twist the hem of her shirt when an atrocious smell reached her nose. She realized that Gabriel must have started to burn the incense. "You were right. That stuff is awful," she coughed.

"Like I said, it's not very pleasant," Gabriel snorted as he put the finishing touches on the sigils. "Try not to breathe in too much of it if you can. It won't hurt you, but it'll still make you cough like a pack-a-day smoker."

"The stench is quite horrid," they heard a man drawl from behind Tillie as they whipped around. "Though my nephew isn't exactly known for his ability with fire. Perhaps that is why he is drawn to candy. It doesn't require cooking on his part. So I brought a snack for all of us. Philly cheese steak sandwich anyone?"

"_You_? What... you... what are you doing here?" Gabriel exclaimed as he gaped at the older thin man in the dark suit.

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

Dean stood there for a few moments with an awkward silence hanging between him and Cas before turning to the angel. "I didn't come to you completely out of guilt, Cas," he said. "Sure, if you are in any kind of trouble, then I feel responsible. Why wouldn't I? Mot of what you said is true. Hell, I might as well 'fess up. Most of what Tillie said to me was true. But it still doesn't change the fact that you are my friend, almost as close to me as Sam. We shouldn't be cutting each other out of our lives. I think we all kind of screwed up there."

"I did not cut you out of my life Dean," Cas protested. "I simply allowed you to live the life you promised Sam you would live, a life with Lisa and Ben."

"That didn't mean you couldn't be my friend," Dean gritted out. "Sure Sam wanted me to give up hunting. But he didn't think you would totally walk away from me, too. Or that you wouldn't need my help. He would have expected us to be there for each other, Cas."

"That is all irrelevant now, Dean," Cas sighed. "Sam is back from the Cage and both of you have returned to hunting."

"And I have still been a lousy friend the whole time," the hunter replied. "Damn it Cas! You practically beat the crap out of me before, when I didn't live up to your expectations and nearly said yes to Michael. But I'll admit I've been a pretty big butthole recently, expecting you to be there at the drop of a hat while ignoring what has been going with in your life. And you are letting me get away with that crap up until now. What gives?"

Cas looked up at Dean sheepishly. "I…I was afraid," the angel admitted. "…afraid you would think I ruined everything we worked so hard to stop, everything you and Sam sacrificed so much for to keep from happening. And I have been trying to keep you safe, trying to keep Raphael from using you as a pawn in his war against me."

"You were afraid I would think it was _your_ fault? Why? Because Raphael got on his high horse and thought he could run the world like almost ever other brother you have had? And he wouldn't be the first dick with wings to try and use me or Sam as some freaking pawn either," Dean snorted. "You can't control your brothers Cas. I wouldn't have blamed you. I am tired of all the secrecy though. I need some answers. Tell me the truth…are you working with a demon, or some other evil bitch like Tillie has seen in her visions?"

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

Taking a seat next to Tillie, the man who had just arrived in the sheriff's home answered Gabriel's question. "You summoned one of my reapers, a reaper that was not only seen by a prophet during a vision, but could see her in return. I was...intrigued."

"Of course…of course, just my luck," the angel muttered under his breath shaking his head. "Nothing ever goes as planned."

"Gabriel...stop it!" Tillie hissed, grabbing his hand as he sat down next to her. "Be nice to our guest… especially since he appears to be related to you!"

"Well, it is nice to know someone knows how to be hospitable," the man answered with a tight smile. "I am glad that resurrection I allowed didn't go to waste. I would offer to shake your hand, my dear, but I am afraid that wouldn't end very well for you."

"Death…_allowed _her resurrection?' Gabriel managed to sputter out with a startled look on his face. "I think Dad might have something to say about that."

"So if you are intrigued by all this," Tillie interrupted, ignoring Gabriel, "does that mean you don't know why Tessa could see me?"

"You my dear, are unique," Death tutted as he opened his sandwich. "A prophet, born in a different dimensioned, died, transported here and resurrected. You have a different aura about you. You will be noticed by many supernatural beings, especially by my reapers."

"Did you come here just to make remarks about her oddities," Gabriel sighed staring at Death pointedly. "Or do you actually want to tell us something useful?"

"Well, she has been having visions about someone working with your brother," Death remarked casually as he dabbed his napkin at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, but I haven't been able to see her face yet," Tillie said. "So we haven't been able to figure out who it is or how to stop them. Are you really going to help us? Why would you want to do that?"

"No, of course haven't been able to see her. Why would anything ever be that clear cut?" he answered with a light chuckle. "Let's just say that if she is successful in her plans, the balance of power shifts in the universe and the natural order of things is disturbed. So is in my best interest to help you." As he waved his hand over the table, the remains of his meal disappeared and a large scythe arrived in its place.

Gabriel let a low whistle. "Can't say that I've seen that puppy in a while."

A look of confusion crossed Tillie's. "What...what is it?"

"It's his Scythe. It's capable of killing pretty much anything," the archangel answered quietly as his eyes flick up to meet Death's stony expression. "If I remember correctly, including you."

"It will kill _almost_ anything," Death corrected him, "including her. Much easier than trying to dredge up Phoenix ashes at this late hour."

"You're joking," he gasped as his eyes widened in realization at who exactly it was that Tillie had been seeing in her vision.

"Do I strike you as the sort of gentlemen who has a stand-up routine?" the older man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Who the _hell_ was insane enough to let her _out_?" Gabriel sputtered in horror as he stood up and began to pace back and forth.

"Okay, could the two of you please stop talking in code," Tillie pleaded. "Let who out?"

"Some _moron_ let _Eve_, the mother of all the freaking monsters in the _world,_ out of Purgatory," Gabriel replied as his eye twitched in anger.

"Oh...OH...the virgin and dragon episode," Tillie said a look of understanding dawned across her face. She then broke out into a fit of giggles, which only seemed to confuse the two men in the room. "You should have seen Dean trying to pull the sword out of the stone. He couldn't do it. He had to use explosives and ended up with only half a sword."

"He is rather….persistent when he sets his mind to something, isn't he?" the older man observed.

"Yes, he is" Tillie chuckled while Gabriel only scowled at the thought of the Winchesters screwing yet another thing up. The woman suddenly sobered up as she realized they had been talking about the mother of all monsters. "I didn't recognize her voice...I don't think she spoke much if at all in that episode...they only showed her face at the end…I wish I could have been more helpful."

"You have shared every vision you've had," Gabriel pointed out. "That is all you are supposed to do."

"Well, I think I have done everything I came to do," Death said as he stood to leave.

"No, wait," Tillie interrupted. "There is one more thing you can do." Both men stared at her in surprise as she continued. "Leave Jodie Mills alone. Make sure she gets through this alive."

"Now why would I promise you that?" he asked her coolly. "I am not under any obligation to do you a favor."

"I am not asking you to do it for me," she answered simply. "The last time you were here, you tortured that woman. You brought her son back from the dead as a zombie who killed her husband. She had to see them both die. You weren't doing that because it was something that had to be done for the grander scheme. You were doing it because Lucifer was trying to send the Winchesters a message. You didn't even have a say in it. You were under his thumb at the time. From where I am sitting, seems to me you owe her, not me."

"Well, it was a rather distasteful experience. I will consider your proposition,"," the man sighed as he turned to leave. "And Gabriel, I expect to get my Scythe back when you are done."

"Gotta love FedEx. They'll ship anything to anyone," the angel whispered to Tillie. As Death disappeared he let out a low whistle. "You know, not many people get away with standing up to him like that, demanding he keep someone alive."

"Well, I took the risk because I believed I was right," the woman said. "He didn't have a choice in what he did to Jodie before. Now he does."

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

Castiel gaped at Dean for what seemed like minutes before answering. "You don't seriously believe I would be working with a demon do you?"

"Well, I have to admit, I can't think of too many other reasons why she would see you in her vision, Cas," Dean pointed out as he looked intently at his friend.

"Dean, I have no reason to be working with them. I have fought along side of you to destroy them," Cas reminded his friend. "You of all people should realize that angels are capable of influencing visions. Have you forgotten that Zachariah did just that to Chuck before?"

"So? What would that mean?" Dean asked. "Are you saying Tillie is having false visions? Because she already had at least one that has come true."

"Not entirely, Dean. But Gabriel had mentioned that Raphael was trying to convince him to join him in his efforts to restart the Apocalypse," Cas said. "I am convinced Gabriel has no interest in helping Raphael. But it is possible that Raphael might tampered with her visions are in order to change Gabriel's mind."

"Alright, well, if Raphael is influencing Tillie's visions, then we need to warn them," Dean replied as he features finally relaxed slightly. "But that still doesn't answer all of my questions. If you aren't working with demons, why in the hell did you kiss Meg? I mean, you can tell the bitch is a demon wearing a meatsuit, right?"

"I wanted to see if the pizza man was correct," the angel answered with a slight smile. "And she was the first female candidate I came across. I did not think you would appreciate it if I practiced on either you or Sam."


	13. Chapter 13

Title: The Blind Side  
>Author: AuntMo<br>Rating: PG-13, for language  
>Genre andor Pairing: Gen/Het (Gabriel/OFC)  
>Spoilers: Spoilers through 6.16 And Then There Were None<br>Characters: Dean, Sam, Gabriel, Castiel, Bobby, OCs  
>Word Count: 3068 this chapter; 36, 791 overall (so far)<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.  
>Summary: When Gabriel returns from another dimension with a new prophet, he not only has to help with the mess that he finds that the Winchesters and Castiel are in, but with the consequences of his own actions. Sequel to Gabriel, Interrupted.<p>

**A/N: Again, while it will contain spoilers for all episodes aired through 6.16, it is definitely going AU from there. **

**Yes, I have been very, very bad. It has been four months since my last update. So if any of you are still out there, thanks for waiting patiently. I have not abandoned this fic or run out ideas. I have a plan and an outline. But writer's block and motivation were lacking, and real life was just more of a priority. If you any of you are at all still enjoying this fic, you owe as much gratitude as I do to Jesse A Harper, because she has kept on track recently to get this chapter finished and posted. (And you should really check out her fic, _Problem Girl_, it is amazing!)**

**Since it has been awhile, in the last chapter, Death paid a visit to Gabriel and Tillie, let them know Eve was in the game and gave Gabriel his Scythe to use against Eve. Also, Dean and Cas had a heart to heart talk (finally), Cas tired to explain why he kissed Meg and that he believed Raphael might be interfering with Tillie's visions.**

**And on to the next chapter...  
><strong>

Tillie picked up her cane and walked away from Gabriel, tension in her shoulders as she sensed the fact the he was going to leave shortly to go meet with Raphael. Reaching the kitchen counter, she leaned against it, letting out a small sigh as she rubbed the back of her neck. It's not that she didn't want him to meet with his brother. She just didn't want to be left alone. She knew from her visions that at some point, Cas or Eve was going to manage to take her away and she doubted it would be when Gabriel was here with her.

As she felt arms snake around her waist from behind and a chin rest on her shoulder, she heard Gabriel whisper in her in ear. "What's bothering you sweet cheeks?"

"I think you already know," she answered as she tilted her head towards him. "Besides, you need to leave now, don't you? It's about time for you to meet Raphael."

"True," he replied. "But he can wait five minutes and you will feel better if you get it off your chest."

"No," Tillie said shaking her head. "You should go. Don't keep him waiting. It's not like I need another one of your brothers on my bad side. And the sooner you leave the sooner you get back. The less time I spend alone here the better."

"If you are really worried about being alone, I can have Jodie come back before you leave," Gabriel offered as he pulled her closer.

"You can't be serious," Tillie countered. "What could Jodie do to stop Cas or Eve? The wards you added are going to have to be enough."

Gabriel chuckled slightly. "The wards I added will pretty much fry anything that would want to get in here, and I'll be back before you know it, " Gabriel snapped his fingers and Death's Scythe appeared on the kitchen counter before them. Gently taking her hands he helped guide them along the weapon so she could understand what he had done. "And besides, it's not like I'm leaving you completely defenseless here. Think you can hold on to this for me while I have a chat with my brother?"

"I…you…you trust me with this?" she stuttered. "You really think I can use this against Eve, or even Cas?"

"Well, I don't expect that you will actually have to make contact with them," he admitted. "But it should make them think for a second or two before they do anything stupid, which should give me enough time to get back here if they are actually stupid enough to show up while I am gone."

"Oh, good," Tillie answered, relieved. "So, what are you going to tell him? Raphael, that is."

Gabriel shrugged as a flash of irritation crossed his face at the thought. "The truth is, I don't want to get involved in another pissing match and have to kill my own brothers, or have to try anyway. I already had to deal with it once this century, and I don't really feel inclined to go through it again."

"Then what about Cas?" Tillie asked quietly. "How are you going to handle him?"

"Hopefully, I won't have to," Gabriel sighed and dragged a hand through his hair. "But if he tries to pull anything, he'll find out just what it means to get on an archangel's bad side."

"He already is on an archangel's bad side," Tillie reminded him gently. "No matter who or how this war got started, Cas is already going up against Raphael. It hasn't seemed to slow him down much."

Gabriel gave a snort of wry laughter. "Of course. What was I thinking? Those muttonheads have rubbed off on my little bro more than I'd care to admit."

Knowing she couldn't delay his departure too much longer, she sighed nervously. "Don't take too long, alright?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said with a smirk. "Not when there is leftover cake still here in the kitchen."

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

Dean stared a Cas for a few minutes before he began to chuckle. "You played Seven Minutes in Heaven with a demon? You've been taking lessons from Sammy or something?"

Cas tilted his head as he looked at the hunter. "I do not understand that reference."

Dean just shook his head as he slapped Cas on the back. "Of course you don't buddy. Just promise me that next time you want to practice something you learned from the pizza man, don't try it on a demon. Now let's see about warning Tillie and Gabriel, okay?"

"I cannot locate either of them," the angel admitted with a sigh. "I think he has hidden both himself and Tillie from me."

About this time Sam came down the stairs and saw his brother and Cas talking in the living room. "So Dean, you woke from your alcohol-induced stupor and decided to finally talk to Cas, huh? Did you learn the secrets of the universe?"

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. "You were right bitch, okay? I did need to talk to Cas. But he is not working with any demon. In fact, he thinks it's Raphael that is screwing with Tillie's visions. Except he can't locate Gabriel using his Spidey senses in order to warn them."

"I told you that you should have just talked to Cas a long time ago, jerk," Sam pointed out, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "And lucky for all of us, I know where Tillie and Gabriel are."

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

Tillie carefully walked back into the living room with the scythe in her hands. It wasn't something she felt very comfortable holding, let alone using. But it was better than being alone and unarmed. She just hoped Gabriel's meeting with Raphael didn't last long and he would return soon.

Since she wasn't at ease handling a weapon she was unfamiliar with, she decided to tuck it under the couch at her feet. She figured she still could get to it quickly if she needed to, but wouldn't have to sit around with it in her hands looking foolish. Of course, now she had nothing to do but twiddle her thumbs. She realized this was the first time she had been alone since she had ended up in this reality and being scared half out her wits of supernatural creatures coming after her was only half of the problem.

In her own world she had relished her time alone, using it to relax through reading and writing, or listening to music. There was no way she would put on head phones to listen to music now and tune out one more sense. And until her new computer equipment came, the written world was closed off to her when she was alone as well.

In general, the house was quiet, though it was the symphony of everyday background noise that kept Tillie entertained briefly. The hum of the refrigerator, the ticking of the clock on the wall, capped off by the blower of the furnace. But when a new sound was added to the mix, a scraping and pushing, followed by what she would have sworn was the rushing of wings, she became curious and slightly worried. She knew it wasn't Gabriel, because she couldn't sense him.

"Jodie," she called out hesitantly. "Is that you? Are you back from the station?" Not receiving an answer, she began to reach down underneath the couch to try and grab the scythe. But before her hands could find it, she felt something brush across her forehead and her world fell silent.

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

Gabriel paced back and forth on the roof of Cedar-Sinai Hospital waiting for his brother to show up. He couldn't believe that Raphael had the audacity to suggest meeting here of all places. The angel of healing had been ignoring the prayers of those seeking his help for far too long. Even Gabriel could hear the pleas and prayers of the souls in the building below him and if his brother didn't show up soon, he was sorely tempted to help out a few of them while waiting.

While he was marking time, he wondered what he truly was going to do about Cas. He really didn't want to have to try and kill another one of his brothers. Heck, he really didn't want to have to try and kill Luci; that had all been an elaborate trick that had failed. If Dad hadn't pulled his ass into another dimension, he would have been toast. And that whole idea of throwing big brother back into the Cage was as much a way of helping the Winchesters avoiding the Apocalypse as it was saving his brother's life. The fact that Michael got swept up into it was only a side effect of his eldest brother's stubbornness.

So to end this mess and still save Cas' life, he would have to keep thinking outside of the box. He just needed to come up with the right plan and throw in a bit of swagger like he always did. A shift in the wind startled him out of his thoughts and helped him realize it was long past time for his usually punctual brother to show up for their appointed meeting. While that in and of itself was concerning, a quick check of Jody's house confirmed that Tillie was no longer there and he was unable to sense her at all, which shouldn't be possible. It only took seconds for him to grasp that this could only mean trouble and he took off for the sheriff's home immediately.

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

Kali appeared in Sheriff Jodi Mills's living room in time to see Raphael render the prophet unconscious. "You did not intend to make my task easy, did you?"

"What are you doing here?" the angel sneered as he whirled around to confront the goddess.

"Doing exactly what you demanded of me," she replied flatly, a bored expression painted on her face. "You want me to convince Gabriel to join your cause. This is where he has been staying. I expect he should be returning soon. Though I doubt he will want to help you once he has seen what you have done to his prophet."

"Oh, he will help," Raphael purred as he picked up Tillie. "Once you tell him that it was Castiel that broke the wards on the home and took the woman away. That should go along nicely with the visions she has been having."

As the angel disappeared with Tillie, Kali once again was regretting her involvement with any Westerner, but especially angels. Loki was barely tolerable these days but if nothing else, he would at least provide a modicum of entertainment by teaching his older fool of a brother a lesson. That is, if he ever decided to get back to find out what was really going on here.

_tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs*tbs_

Gabriel arrived back at Jodie's house and despite continuing not to sense Tillie, he gave at last ditch effort and called out to in case the improbable had occurred and someone had interfered with the bond. "Tillie? I think I just got told by big brother that my opinion means squat to him."

"You are just now figuring this out?" Kali asked as she reclined on the couch. "Especially when he was the one who came and took your precious little prophet away while you were gone?"

"What are you doing here?" the angel growled, eyes narrowing in on the goddess as he stiffened.

"I came to warn you that Raphael is working with Eve," Kali huffed in bored annoyance. "But he thinks I am here to convince you to work with him and that monster so they won't kill any more of my followers."

"_Why_?" he snarled his face briefly contorting in anger before his expression became coldly shut off. "You just said that Raphael has Tillie. Are you telling me that all of this was a _set__up_?"

The elegant goddess briefly smirked as she prepared to offer an to answer, but before she could do so they both heard the brief flutter of wings and turned to see Castiel appear in the middle of the room with Sam and Dean on either side of him.

Gabriel glared at the three new arrivals. "Okay, would somebody care to tell me just how in _Dad's_ name is everyone getting around my wards? Because last time I checked, I didn't do crap work. If they had been working, the first unwelcome guest to try and cross them should have gotten more deep-fried than an Oreo at the State Fair."

"And when was the last time you checked the kind of work you did?" Dean snorted.

"Dean, now is not the time for this," Cas pleaded. "We have more urgent matters to attend to."

"You keep mouthing off to me like that, Dean-o, and I might just consider smiting to be an option," the archangel growled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Now does someone want to explain to me what is going on, and why we decided to have a party all of a sudden, without including Tillie?"

"It is Raphael," Kali and Castiel answered simultaneously.

Gabriel's eyes darted back and forth between his brother and his ex-girlfriend before finally falling on Kali. "You were here first, so you talk first."

"Raphael is the one who got passed the wards," she stated simply. "He has been working on it since he...enlisted me. And yes, it was a set up."

Gabriel began pacing back and forth while still watching the goddess like a hawk. "You mentioned something earlier about Raphael snatching Tillie. Why?"

"He hasn't told me everything. He only wants me to convince you to work with him, against this one," she said while motioning to Cas. "But she is a prophet, so she must have value to him, to all of you?"

"Gabriel, we believe that Raphael may have tampered with Tillie's visions so that he could divide us and take her before we could discover what he was up to," Castiel interrupted, growing inpatient with the pace of the conversation.

"He wouldn't be the first angel to mess with us," Sam suggested, seeing the wary look on the archangel's face. "Zachariah tampered with Chuck's visions and gave him false information, too."

"Dammit," Gabriel hissed, followed by several other words in a language that was older than some of the occupants in the room. It did manage to illicit a chuckle from Kali that was promptly ignored by the angel. "So my older brother has been making a fool of me all this time, working with Eve, messing with Tillie's visions and leading me to believe that Cas can't be trusted. Shit."

"The fact that she is here seems to confirm all of this," Dean said as he pointed to Kali. "I think someone owes his little brother an apology."

Sam smacked Dean on the back of the head after Gabriel glared at the older Winchester. "Raphael has Tillie, jerk. We need to focus on what we are going to do to help her while we try to stop Eve and him from doing more damage."

"Cut it out, bitch," Dean moaned while rubbing the back of his head. "I just thought it would be better if we were all on the same page and no one's feelings were hurt."

"Nice to see that at least one of you muttonheads can sort out their priorities," Gabriel snorted as he walked around the room again. "Now, I think that I need to drop by and have a little 'chat' with my brother on not keeping his appointments."

Cas stared at Gabriel, wide eyed. "Brother, you can't go alone. Eve is there, and likely some of her children. You might be a match for one of them, but certainly not all of them."

"Who said that I was going in alone?" Gabriel said offering his brother a wry smirk.

"Of course you're not going in alone, you're no match for even Raphael," Dean quipped. "Anyone remember what happened the last time he went up against a big brother?"

"And you muttonheads _are_?" he asked incredulously. "Seriously, you wouldn't have even had the idea to toss my brother back into the Cage if it hadn't been for little old _moi_."

"Look, that's all great," Sam pointed out trying to keep the two of them from starting another argument. "But that is all in the past. How do you plan to stop Raphael now?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure kiddo," Gabriel admitted with a sigh, running his hand through his hair. "I'm still not big on the idea of fighting my brothers, but he has really stepped in it nearly as bad a Luci this time."

"Death is always an appropriate response to betrayal," Kali suggested with a smug smile on her face.

"I am so glad I dodged the bullet on that one," Dean whispered to his brother, nudging him with his elbow.

"Dude, she turned you down," Sam shot back. "In fact, she didn't even let you ask the question."

Gabriel ignored whatever private argument the Winchester brothers seemed to be having. "I don't want to have to kill my brother. There has to be another way."

"Can't we just shove him in the Cage with the other two?" Dean asked hopefully.

Gabriel emitted a low growl while Cas just shook his head. "It is too big of a risk that Lucifer would get out when opening the Cage to try to put Raphael in it."

"Lucifer? Hell, I bet Michael would be just as pissed at all of us about now if he got too," Gabriel said looking knowingly at the others in the room. "No, that ship has sailed and we need to find another way to deal with the latest angel to go on a power trip."

The group fell into silence for a few moments before Dean finally spoke up. "Too bad you guys have to choose to fall in order to become human; otherwise you could just push him out of the family tree and be done with it."

"Well I'll be," Gabriel said in near disbelief as he looked at Dean thoughtfully. "I do believe the muttonhead might be on to something there."


End file.
